Being not evil is not easy
by waterrain
Summary: Yami Bakura makes a bet or as he calls it a game with Ryou that he could be normal and have fun for a month. I do not own the famous line Screw the rules I have money is own by littlekuriboh. There is slight slash in this story.
1. Prolog

Title: Being not evil is not easy

Summary: Yami Bakura made a bet with Ryou that he can be normal for a month.  
Yami Bakura can not send anyone to the shadow realm and try to act normal. Plus not steal anything at all and try to have fun. 

Rated: T I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Note: Yami Bakura will be called Bakura. Bakura will be called Ryou.

----

Bakura was currently cursing himself for being a moron to be doing this, but this is a game.

Flash Back

Ryou yelled "Yo Bakura wake up!"

Bakura muttered "Go to fucking hell."

Ryou stated "Remember who has a house."

Bakura thought 'If worse comes to worst I could kill you.'

Bakura said "You do and I'm a guest."

Ryou said "You need to get out and about Bakura. You could become a bum if you don't!"

Bakura thought for a little and repiled "Fine, but this will be a game. I will act normal and be out trying to have fun for a month."

Ryou said sharply "And no stealing and No sending anyone to the shadow realm. Oh and no wearing black!"

Bakura rolled his eyes and repiled "Fine, but if I can do this...You would have to shout to Yugi that you hate Yugi."

Ryou eyes sparkled and repiled "If you do mess up, then you would have to say to Yami that you admire him and hug him."

Bakura and Ryou shaked hands. Bakura was given a lot of money and kicked out.

End Flash Back

Bakura use to be dressed in black jeans, black shirt, black hat, black boots and black sunglasses. Now he was wearing a long sleeve light blue shirt, dark blue jean shorts and blue flip flops. Bakura decided to go to the park and ask around what normal people do for fun around here.

The park has lots of pretty flowers that Bakura wanted to step on, but could not for he does not know if that was normal. 

So Bakura walked up to a couple and asked "What is fun to do around here?"

The couple said "Making out."

Bakura thought 'Okay parks are not fun and I shall go.'

Bakura walks away and groaned "Damnit."

Bakura thought 'On the bright side...there is no damn Pharaoh.'

Bakura was walking away when he saw the Pharaoh and forced himself not to send him to the shadow relam. Bakura sighs and thought 'Damn this is boring.'

Then Bakura saw a sign and read it aloud "Go to the bar and it is fun plus it is normal for older teens and adults. "

Bakura remembers Ryou telling him not to go to bars, but hey it said Fun and Normal. Bakura decided to go there and right now he is not mad at anyone since he did not talk to anyone. Bakura grinned and thought 'Maybe I can win this.' 

Little did Bakura know that soon he will be laughed at and mocked by a certain someone.  
-  
A/N: Please Review The story will get funny but right now Bakura is calm since no one made him mad yet and no trouble yet. 


	2. Day One

This part will be in Bakura's view

-  
Damn I'm lost and oh sit the damn Pharaoh. Must not sent to the shadow releam and damnit I hope he doesn't know about this 'Game'.

I hate that Ra damn bird it shited on my hair and must not send to shadow releam...where is a gun when you need one..Heh I could kill the Pharaoh with a gun and I was about to cackle loudly..The damn bird did it again and this time on my cheek, screw the Pharaoh that son of a bitch of a bird is going down!

The Pharaoh was laughing and by Ra I hope he dies that way laughing at me. Death by laughter and damn he is not dead. Damnit the bird got away while I was thinking damn. If I see another bird again I'm going to kill it and people won't sell me any guns bastards. Maybe a paint ball gun, but with my luck it will back fire when I try to shoot the the Pharaoh or a bird.

I stalked away pissed off and tried to smile, but a little brat said "Mommy he is scarying me."

I wanted to kill somebody and sneered. I'm going to get a soda after all what could go wrong plus I love soda.  
I went to buy one, but then a bird flew down at me trying to fucking kill me...it's the same bird..Fucking birds everywhere and when I rule the world I'm killing all of the birds! I snickered and thought 'They have won the battle,  
but I will win the war damnit!' I smelled like shit and needed to wash off. I saw the ocean and thought 'Yes water.'

I ran into the ocean, shit it tastes bitter like salt and my eyes burn. I screamed "The world is against me! You bastards and I hate you damn birds! Its all your fucking fault! What have I ever done wrong!"

The Pharaoh smirked and stated flatly "You did mostly evil and it is pay back from Ra. So Hah I laugh at you and yes I know about the so called 'Game'. Oh and right now you look insane so shape up."

I flipped him off and faked a smile then said sweetly "My dear Pharaoh, I'm having fun. Even when birds shit on me plus trying to kill me and the ocean being a total bitch. Good and fun today, Later and oh go fuck yugi!"

I decided to run and the Pharaoh was looking pissed. I smiled and thought 'Okay one happy thing.'

I tripped over a huge ass dog and I sneered "Damn dumbass fat mutt."

The dog got up and tried to kill me, I ran for a long time and it still followed me! I blame the Pharaoh damnit!

I finally lost it, I was panting out of breath and shit I'm straving. I looked at my watch 5:00Pm and I'm still lost. Crap where am I and I pulled out my cell phone then screamed "Shit I forgot cell phones and water do not mix damnit! How much worse can this get!!!"

I should not have asked and it started pouring down rain the thunder was loud and light like things too. Crap this is no good and is this what I get for saying that to that damn Pharaoh! I'm soaked and pissed off. I tried to smile, but screw that! I guess I can just say 'Normal humans have bad days.'

Well my day was crappy and I hate it! I was still straving and I saw a guy with a lot of food. Damn I can't steal anything!  
I walked over to the guy and he said "I'll give you some food if you french kiss me."

I gaped at him

TBC -  
A/N: Please Review 


	3. Day Two

Thank you for reviewing and this chapter is in Bakura's view.  
------

I gaped at that guy, but noticed he was joking. I have heard his voice before and the big black coat was hiding him.  
I shoved him into the lamp post so that I could see his damn face. I noticed his face and thought 'What the hell is he doing here.'

He stated while smirking "Bakura you look like shit."

I flipped him off and said "Go screw yourself Dark Marik. Where is Malik?"

Dark Marik repiled "He is currently running a underground gang and he is the leader of it. I decided to take a break from being evil and having fun."

I growled and he smirks then said "Bakura, you have crappy ass luck sucks to be you. Oh and I heard about the 'Game'. You are so dumb and why not just stay home watching Tv."

I was about to kill him, but then he gave me food. Your just lucky that you have food with you bastard. Dark Marik walked away laughing.  
The thorn brushes got me, I'm bleeding a little, but I don't care. I finally made it home and I'm tired.

In the morning Ryou called and I said "I had fun. Yeah, I'll win. Your dead wrong! Fuck off and how the hell did you know? Yeah that was bloody funny and bye!"

Damn Pharaoh giving info to Ryou and damn I reek. I went to take a shower, but it was fucking cold! I screamed and shivered, but I damn well took a shower. Afterwards I sneezed and changed into my clothing. Now I have on swimming trunks and flip flips.

I said aloud "To the beach for nothing could ever go wrong."

I was walking when I heard a growl and damn its the same dog. I crossed my fingers behind my back, then said sweetly "I'm so sorry doggy."

I was amazed that the dog left and I walked to the beach. I set the blanket up, then laid on my back to enjoy the sun's rays on my back.  
About two hours later and I got up. Holy Ra my fucking back hurt and my skin is sun burnt. I was walking towards the ocean when I stepped on a piece of glass, but that did not hurt. What hurts is my damn sun burn and then I saw a ocean animal. I cackled inside my mind,  
then I stepped on it, but then it fucking stinged me that bitch! Some brat thour sand into my hair and then I saw the damn Pharaoh and Yugi.

I faked a smile and said "Hello, nice day today."

The Pharaoh stated "You look terrible..Sun burnt, cuts, stinged and sand in your hair."

I wanted to kill him, but instead I asked Yugi "Where is a map of the city?"

Yugi pointed at a store and I decided to go also leaving my stuff on the beach. I got a map and yes I paid money. I went back to the beach to find my blanket and flip flips in the ocean. No fucking way am I going near that damn ocean and I walked back home.

I treated my cuts, my burns and stings. Good I have a map and plan where to go. Okay the last two days have been horrible it will get better.  
I'm too lazy to cook and I'm going to that burger place. I put on a long sleeve grey shirt, grey jeans, grey socks and grey boots. I look at my broke cell phone and it is useless. At the burger place my waitess was Tea the friendship cheerleader damnit. I'm totally blocking my memory for now and going to a ice cream shop. I saw a wonderful thing a Raven killing a sea gull! Then someone ran into me and I grabbed the person to yell at that person, but turns out that person was a theif.

I thought 'Damnit I would of let him go if I knew that he was a theif. Damnit I wanna steal something, but I can't.'

I was walking to the Ice cream shop and saw an ant on the side walk. I stepped on the ant and holy fuck a whole army of ants came out. Little ant bastards evil as the birds. Where is the bug sprey when you need it? Finally killed all of those ants and I decided to not get Ice cream. I walked to only Ra knows where because I sure as hell don't know.  
------

A/N: Please Review 


	4. End of day two

Thank you for reviewing This is in Bakura's View.  
-----------

I thought 'If another person tells me that I look horrible I'll fucking punch whoever it is!'

Well if the Pharaoh says I look horrible, I'll kill him and then I'll be cursed, but damn I'm already cursed! I was deep in thought and walked into a tree. Damn nature, but at least it was a tree not a fucking thorn bush. Damn people making out in public save that junk for the bed room so shameless.

I saw on the other side childern laugh and playing. I wondered which is worse and next I come to this park I'm bringing paint ball guns.  
Wait! I could give some paint ball guns and water guns to get the people who are making out! Heh, I'm just so smart. I'll do that next time.

I looked at the time seeng that it is geting dark out, and people still making out kids still on the other side.

I smirked and yelled "Yo kids better run along home now before those horny whores fuck you!"

The childern ran home and the people making out were pissed off. I walked away fast while smirking and thought 'Hah take that!'

I walked home and today was sort of fun...I think? Oh well Ryou never said that I couldn't piss some people off or say that I can not use a paint ball gun. I'm not going to watch Tv because Dark Marik watches Tv. I bet he watches porn because he can't get laid. Me, I'm virgin by choice and don't wanna get laid cause I'm not in the mood.

I do not eat a lot cause I don't know? I found the house, I washed up and fixed my wounds. Next time I see someone thouring glass on the beach I'm going to strangle them! Well my wounds are healing pretty fast and will not scar. I will go to sleep and wake up whenever.  
----

Please Review for each review there will be another chapter added. I do this mostly in the morning time and Thank you to those who Reviewed! I'm just so happy

Sorry for the short chapter. 


	5. Morning of day Three

Thank you for review -  
I woke up hearing my cell ringing I'm A Barbie Girl. I thought to myself 'Who the hell fix my cell?'

I answered with "Hello who the hell are you and why the fuck are you calling me you damn bitch."

The Voice sounded like a ghost "Dumbass..Tomb robber, Its me.Don't call me a bitch."

I snapped "Stop with that damn voice and go die."

Pharaoh repiled "No go screw yourself and go to hell."

I growled "What the fuck do you want Pharaoh."

Pharaoh stated "Malik wanted to know where you lived so I gave him the keys."

I was pissed, but then thought about the ring tone music and laughs inside my head.

I yelled "Pharaoh, Your a Barbie Girl and go rot in hell!"

I hanged up and looked at my watch 4:35AM. I thought 'Damn Pharaoh.'

As I was about to go back to sleep my damn cell ringed! The music playing was Happy Happy Joy Joy and I mean what the fuck.

I almost killed my call, but I answered it. I yelled in a rude and pissed off voice "What the hell do you want you dumbass bitch! Go to fucking hell it is 4:40AM! You crack head!"

The voice was ugh sweet "Hello Bakura. Yami told me to call you since you have no friends and still a virgin. It's okay to be a virgin."

I sneered "Go rot in hell you fucking whore bitch."

I hanged up and now I'm starting to really hate my call. How the hell did they get my damn number! My cell music was playing Angel Of Darkness.

I answered with "Now who the fuck is this."

The voice stated "Damn your rude on the phone Kura."

I repiled "It is fucking 4:45AM. I'm pissed and how the hell did you fix my cell. Plus what is up with all of the phone numbers."

Malik said "I added everyone I know even the ones you and I hate in your cell. Plus Pizza hunt and Taco bell's numbers. Oh yeah I even added the number for phone sex!"

I was pissed off and I yelled "What the hell Malik! I do not need the number for phone sex!"

Malik stated "Kura you always so pissed off. You need to get laid."

I repiled "At least I'm not a whore and how the fuck do you have so much money."

Malik stated "Duh, I'm the leader of a gang. Heh the gang pays a lot of money to remain in the gang. Oh and I do not need to spread my sexy legs to get money."

I gagged and then said "Never call me again. Bye."

I hanged up and thought 'Shit Malik has a set of my keys. Damn you Pharaoh!'

I decided to take a shower and call Pizza hunt. I ordered two boxes of Pizza and I heard the door bell ringed.  
I answered the door and saw Marik. Marik is a pizza guy?!

I asked "How the fuck did you get this job?"

Marik whistled and toyed with a hand gun. I sighed and asked "Why?"

Marik repiled "To pick up the guys and chicks.Heh they told me to go back later."

I rolled my eyes and Marik snickers then said "Your only in a small towel."

I flipped him off and repiled "So what asshole."

Mairk stole my towel and that asshole is going down. Mairk said "Nice ass and the Pizza is free."

Mairk walked outside and I did not give a fuck that I'm naked. I grabbed my towel and I kicked him in the dick.  
I sneered "You damn sick bastard."

Mairk was on the ground and I put my towel on. I walked back into my house and found Malik in my house.  
Damnit it all to hell! Ra fucking hates me!

Malik rolled his eyes and stated "Kura you better get dressed or I'll screw you right here."

I decided to get dressed and I asked "How the hell did you get here."

Malik repiled "Magic."

I looked at my watch 5:30AM and I stated "Get the hell out Malik and it is 5:30AM."

Malik smirked and said "Okay." Malik stole a pizza box and used magic to get out quickly. That damn bastard!

I twitched and thought about how I will pay those assholes back after the time is up. Damn I can not go back to sleep. I might as well stay up and I'm not going to watch Tv! I will go out shopping for paint ball guns and hand them out to the kids in the park to use on the people making out. I will walk there and bring my cell phone too.  
I noticed that there is a map of the city on my cell and I thought great. 

I smirked and thought 'Nothing can go wrong along the way to the store'  
-  
Please Review and I'll update as soon as I can. I love spring break. 


	6. End of the morning Day Three

Thank You to those who have reviewed Bakura's View.  
--------

I walked out the door with a smirk on my perfect face and my head held up high, but then I stepped in brown dog shit foul smelling. Damn dogs crapping everywhere and the damn owners not teaching them any better. I blame not the dog, but the owner of the dog. Cats can be trained not to shit everywhere and that is why I like cats better than dogs hell that's why all of Egypt worshiped cats. The Pharaoh is like a damn dog and all goody goody hell he was not always so goody goody, but the brat changed him. Hell the Pharaoh is worse now a days thank Ra he does not say 'Friendship' a lot like that dumbass bitch Tea!

I will not become a goody goody! Give me evilness or give me death! On a differet note Malik and Marik are perverts plus they would do males and females...I'm a virgin and yet I'm sexy..Hah I'm being evil for not having sex with my sexy body.

My shoes smell and oh screw it! I took off my shoes and left them. I put my feet in water and people looked at me strangely. I thought 'Shit is this not normal.' I walked away and then I saw a pack of birds glaring at me. I will not be killed by birds and shoot I forgot I do not have a weapon...Fuck this, Fuck the birds and I'm fucking runing.

I lost the birds, but not before they shited on me. I finally got to the store, but I could not go inside since I do not have shoes on...Bitches. I saw Marik walking by and asked "What the hell did you buy?"

Marik smirks and stated "Oh I could use it on you and be safe."

I gagged and repiled "You got condoms...If you try to use it on me, I would fucking cut your dick off if you try to rape me in my sleep.Plus you do not have a chance in hell and go to hell."

Marik sighs, but said "Damn your evil..Do you ever get horny?"

I flipped him off and left by saying "You may never know peverted bastard."

Damn Marik his horness will be the end of him..Malik is a virgin, but Marik is not. Well at least they are not all goody goody. Hmm I might as well tease the people, but they try to touch I'm kicking their sorry asses.

Now I only have jeans on and people were staring. I smirked and started to walk home to change. I saw Seto's little brother Mokuba about to get mugged. Hey wait if I save Mokuba then I could get money! I walked over and the muggers were mugging Mokuba. I kicked the muggers asses and damn it feels great to fight!

Mokuba gaped and said "Bakura, I can not believe you would help someone."

Damn it would seem that way...Hope Malik and Marik do not hear this.

I repiled with a fake smile "I can be nice."

Mokuba gave me a hug and said "They said they would screw me."

I hate being hugged and I went to leave, but Mokuba followed me. What have I done?! Shit I got to lose him before the Pharaoh or anyone see's Mokuba stalking me...Damnit all I wanted was money! I have a great idea and it will work...I could bad mouth his older brother Seto!

I said to Mokuba "Seto is gay and talks to the sex hot line to get off."

Mokuba gapped and asked "How did you know?"

Oh my Ra..That is totally sick and I'm about to thour up..

Wait if Seto is gay...Is Mokuba gay?

Mokuba said "Your my hero."

I said "I have to go uh watch Tv..."

Mokuba said "At Seto and my house we have a huge Tv..Plus other cool and normal stuff."

I thought 'Cool and Normal...Hm should I or not.Oh screw it the Tv in my house is crappy.'

I said "Sure."

Mokuba repiled "I'll call the driver to pick us up."

I thought 'Heh as soon as I can be super evil again. I would know where all the cool stuff is and steal it.'

I'll play along for now and nothing can go wrong.  
-  
Please Review 


	7. Night of day three

Thank you for reviewing and remember for every review there will be a new chapter

-------

I was at Seto's and Mokuba's house. Shoot it is huge and cool.

Seto stated "Mokuba where were you and why is Bakura with you..Did Bakura touch you."

Mokuba laughs and said "Of course not."

The two of them went to talk and junk. I wonder what Mokuba told Seto and why are they staring at me. Stop staring already and damn this is creepy. I want money damnit and that is the only reason why I even helped.

Seto asked "Mokuba can you get some wine and beer?"

Mokuba left and I wondered what the hell is wine and beer.

Seto said "I have a little game and it is who can handle the most wine and beer plus no thouring up. The winner gets to get paid in money or something else. The loser gets nothing."

I had a lot of the beer and wine. I felt dizzy, but I must win damnit! Seto finally thour up and I won!

Seto sounded funny and asked "Which one? Money or sex?"

I giggled and said "Money, Money, Money."

Seto gave me a lot of money and Mokuba stated "Bakura it would be best to not go walking..Since your drunk and night time.I can have someone drive you home...if you want."

I laughed and said "Someone drive me home..."

Somehow I got home and I was drunk as hell. I saw Malik and he laughed at me. Damn Malik I'll kill him! I tried to run at him, but I tripped and fell on him.

Malik stated "Kura go to your room and lock the door before I try to screw you...I know you would be pissed off and I love having my manhod intact."

So I was tossed and locked in my own room. I just giggled and then went to my bed. I heard Malik cursing himself for not screwing me and become no longer a virgin. I fell asleep to Malik cursing everything and thought 'Geting drunk feels good sort of numb to the world'  
-  
Please Review and Sorry for the short chapter...Man Bakura is going to have a terrible hangover.


	8. Day Four Part 1

Thank you for Reviewing! Remember for every review that I get another chapter will be added.  
-------

I groaned and damnit my head bloody hurts! I feel sick and damn that wine and beer. Next time I see Seto I will shoot him with a paint ball gun!

I groaned and muttered "What I have ever done wrong?"

Pharaoh asked "Do you honestly want that question answered?"

I gasped and yelled "NOOOOOOO It can't be! I didn't do what I think I did! I will kill myself if I screwed the Pharaoh! I would hang myself and curse Ra to hell!"

Pharaoh repiled "You dumbass tombrobber we did not fuck..You would kill yourself if you screwed.Who the hell would screw you?"

I snapped "I insulted you...Your so fucking dense..I'll spell it out for you. I would rather screw a whore than you...Your lower than a damn whore."

Heh the Pharaoh looks pissed off and he growled out "I'm only here because Yugi made me and that Malik dragged me here."

Note to self kill Malik and make sure Ryou does not find out.

I smirked and stated "Your the shrimp's bitch Pharaoh.."

The Pharaoh was strugging with not yelling at me and my eyebrow was raised.

I laughed in a mocking way and said "Your lower than a whore since Yugi is a whore and your his bitch."

The Pharaoh finally snapped and yelled "Tombrobber go to fucking hell! I could just kill you! Stop talking shit about Yugi."

Heh I recorded what the Pharaoh said and later I will show Ryou that Pharaoh is no better at not cussing than I'm.

I repiled "Oh your pissed that Yugi would screw anyone expect you."

The Pharaoh flipped me off and yelled "I do not want to screw Yugi!"

The Pharaoh went towards the door and I yelled "Make sure the door slams your ass on your way out! Plus don't ever come back!"

Weird I felt better when I was yelling and I guess because of the Pharaoh I forgot how sick I was. Shit I feel sick and my head is hurting from all the damn yelling. Screw having fun today because I'm resting damnit!

I was going back to my bed when I saw Mairk in a Maid/Nurse Uniform...Holy fucking Ra...

Mairk smirks and stated "Malik dared me too and you look terrible."

I muttered "Shut up cross dresser. I do not have to take this from you. Damn wine and beer."

Mairk laughs and said "Bakura you dumbass. Of course you will have a hang over since you only had beer and wine for your first time. Malik told me and shoot he cussed himself out for not even touching you."

I growled "I would of cut his dick off and shove it straight up his ass."

Mairk muttered "Damn talk about scary..."

I repiled with a smirk "You do not even know how scary."

Mairk snickers and said "Imagine Tea and the Pharaoh fucking."

My mind burns and I ran to the bathroom to thour up...Damn talk about nasty.

I walked out and said to Mairk "Imagine Yugi's grandfather, Pegasus and You fucking."

Mairk ran to my bathroom to thour up and cursing my name. Afterwards he ran out the door covering his ears and Mairk may be evil but the thought of nasty sex is his weakness. Finally I was alone, but then my door bell ringed.  
Holy Ra I see Tea and she has a fruit cake...I'll just lock the door, but too late...damnit it all!

I was pissed off at all the unwanted people coming inside my house.

I yelled "Damnit go away!"

Tea repiled "Yami told me to come here and cheer you up...It's okay to be gay!"

I felt pissed and damn that Pharaoh! Damnit I'm not gay...Okay so what I'm Bi. Tea is a friendship freak chick!

I thour Tea out the door and thour that fruit cake at her face..I made sure to lock my damn door and now I can finally rest. My cell ringed 'Angel Of Darkness' and I answered.

I said "Malik you bitch. You let that damn Pharaoh inside my house. Go to hell and burn! Plus because the Pharaoh came he decided to tell the friendship freak chick to come here!"

Malik repiled "I only did that because I felt like it."

I asked "Why?"

Malik stated "Yugi paid me money to drag Yami there."

I yelled "What the fuck! You let him inside of my damn house because of fucking money!"

Malik sighs and said "Fine you will get fifty percent of the money."

I repiled "Okay your forgiven."

Malik said "Oh and Kura I was the one who also let Mairk inside your house.I made some copies of your keys and uh bye!"

That fucking asshole made copies of my keys! Damn it all to fucking hell and my hang over was long forgotten.  
What have I ever done? Oh and don't answer that...

My house is no longer a safe place for me and I could just live on the streets, but then if the Pharaoh saw me.  
I still have my pride damnit! I will not hide and I wonder what Ryou is doing without me? I will pay him a visit and ask Ryou what do normal people do to people who have keys to their house? I would sent them to the shadow relam,  
but I do not think that is what normal people do.  
-  
Please Review and no flames Thank you. 


	9. Day Four Part 2

Please review The first part is in Ryou's View and after that is in Bakura's View. Last part will be third person

----------

**Ryou View:**

**I saw Bakura outside of my house cussing and I better let him in before the people next store complain.  
I walked down the stairs and opened the door to see Bakura in a pink shirt with a huge smilely face.  
I do not want to know, but I can not help but wonder.**

**I asked Bakura "What happened?"**

**Bakura sneered "The want of more money and the bastard ran away.Hell didn't notice I still had this damn shirt on."**

**Bakura takes his shirt off and asked me "Where is a lighter?"**

**I do not have a lighter anywhere in my house because of Bakura...**

**I repiled "You know that I do not have a lighter just thour the shirt away."**

**Bakura smirks and said "Better idea.."**

**I asked nicely "What do you want?"**

**Bakura stated "Malik made copies of my keys and gave them to the people whom I hate."**

**I rolled my eyes and repiled "Duh get a new lock and how is it going."**

**Bakura closed his eyes and said "Don't even ask me that."**

**I snickered and said "I already know since Yugi told me."**

**Bakura snorted and said "I hate birds, people who make out in parks, Dog owners---"**

**I laughed and said "Bakura I heard about how you got drunk and your lucky that no one had sex with you."**

**Bakura growled and said "Screw you."**

**I grinned and said "No thanks and come back anytime. Oh and I think I will win. Remember the rules."**

**Bakura mocked my voice "And no stealing and No sending anyone to the shadow realm. Oh and no wearing black!"**

**Shoot he got my voice down and wow.**

**I stated "Be normal and have fun."**

**Bakura smirks and said "I'm having fun even though the world is agaisnt me."**

**I rolled my eyes and asked "Oh I wonder why."**

**Bakura decided to leave and I know he will be back. Bakura always come back and normally complaining.  
Shoot I hope Bakura does not yell something dumb again...Last time the whole block of people thought I had aids. I do not have aids, So I had to get tested and showed the results to everyone.**

**If you look up Asshole you would most likely find a picture of Bakura and I'm starting to cuss a little.  
The reason why is because of Bakura and before Bakura I never even cussed at all...**

_Bakura's View:_

_I decided to yell something and I know Ryou will feel pissed off, but oh well he laughed at me. I hate being laughed at and I smirked._

_I yelled very loudly "Ryou is a pervert! Ryou lusts for anyone even kids and very old people!"_

_Yep I'm having fun right now yelling bullshit about Ryou and it is normal to yell loud...I think but oh well Ryou never explained what normal was...This is my normal and I found a loop hole...Damn I'm smart._

_Yeah everyone on the block will gossip and I love yelling bullshit about people. Oh my Ra I have a wonderful idea...I will vist that shrimp's bitch you know The Pharaoh and yell some Bullshit..I feel so happy.  
I slaped myself across across the face and thought 'I will not be happy.' Ouch that hurts and I slapped very hard..Damn it will bruise and people would ask how I got it. Its not like I could say I slapped myself then everyone would think I'm dumb as Joey..Oh fuck that I'll just fucking lie._

_I saw people looking at me strangely damn assholes quit staring..._

_I decided to yell "I'm normal damnit!"_

_I looked down and noticed that I'm shirtless..damn have they never seen a guy without a shirt on?_

_I flipped them all off and walked back home to get a shirt before walking to give the Pharaoh and Yugi a little home visit. I was smirking and wait did someone call_

_me a hooker.. They just wish that I'm a hooker since I'm so sexy, but I'm not since I'm evil...One day I will take over the world!_

Third person view

To the childern they thought so it is okay to walk away shirtless.

To the Young males and females who were walking they saw a yelling shirtless guy and stared at him thinking is he a stripper. Some Young males turned bi and some Young females turned straight because of the shirtless guy.

To the young adults they thought if only he was older and I knew his name.

To the older people they thought how shameless the shirtless guy is and wondered if he is hooker.

To the Pharaoh who saw this event just laughed and listened as to what the people say about Bakura or as the people call Bakura 'The Shameless Sexy Shirtless hooker Guy'.

Ryou who had followed Bakura to tell him that he was shirtless, but it was too late.

Ryou thought while sighing 'Bakura is so dumb...'  
---------------------------------------------  
Please Review and Spring Break is awesome


	10. Day Four Part 3

Please Review and thank you for reviewing. This is in Bakura's View.  
------- 

I finally arrived at my house and I put on a white shirt that has in red writing Quit staring and get a life.  
I hummed Happy Happy Joy Joy and then slapped myself. Damn you Ryou for making me listen that fucking song!

I brushed my hair, ate a piece of pizza and brushed my teeth. I know where the Pharaoh and Yugi lives.  
I hummed I'm a bitch, I'm a lover and walked to there house. I was there in no time and nothing went wrong!

Holy fucking Ra...Yugi's grandfather is winking at me. That sick bastard! I bet the Pharaoh paid Yugi's grandfather money...or sex. I thour up and cursed the Pharaoh to hell! This old man will not stop me and I shoved Yugi's grandfather aside.

I yelled "You damn Pharaoh come down right now! I'll tell them that you have the smallest--"

The Pharaoh yelled "Quit spreading fucking lies you bitch!"

I smirked and repiled "Oh your just pissed that mine is bigger than yours."

The Pharaoh stated "You peverted--"

I stated "I'm talking about the Tv. How the fuck is that peverted? Unless you hump Tv's you sicko!"

The Pharaoh growls "Your trying to make me look bad."

I snickered and repiled "Your making yourself look bad...growling like a mutt which Joey is suppose to be the dog."

I maganaged to get inside the house while talking to the Pharaoh. Then the door bell ringed..Who the hell can that be?

Pegasus called "Sweetie come out now! Its your beautiful Pegasus."

I yelled "So I was right about Yugi's Grandfather and Pegasus fucking! I hate being right! AHH!"

Pegasus repiled while eyeing me up and down "You can join us and hmmm even yami too..Better yet watching you and Yami screwing.."

I will fucking kill him and the Pharaoh looks pissed off too. Then the door was busted down by Malik and Marik.  
What the hell do those two want?!

Marik asked "Pegasus you sick son of a bitch..You think you can get away with this eh bitch?"

Pegasus pales and repiled "It was just a joke..after all Yugi boys grandfather is mine..."

Malik snickers and stated "Liar you just started dating Yugi's grandfather to piss off Yugi...You want Yugi..."

Pegaus cooly stated "No I want Bakura."

I felt ill and damn what is up with Pegaus wanting me...On second though I don't want to know..Talk about a twist.  
Why does Ra hate me so much? Beauty is a gift yet a curse!

Pegasus smiles and said "I feel so much better now..Oh and Yugi's grandfather was just not doing it for me. Bakura will you date me or just let me screw you? I have a lot of money."

Hmm money or no money...screw the money because he is just plain ugly..he has only one eye...wait that was my fault...

I smirked and said "Hella no...Why not ask Malik since he is a slut."

Malik yelled "Kura you dumbass I'm not a slut! I'm a virgin!"

Pegasus eyes lit up and said "Malik I'll pay you money if you screw Bakura and only if I can watch."

Let does it I'm out of here...damn weirdo...Malik and Marik decide to follow me. There is only so much that I would do for money.

I decided to scream out "Yami will fuck anyone unlike me! Yami is Yugi's bitch! Yugi is a pimp and Yami is his little whore! Pegasus will fuck anyone that is too old or young! Tea is a friendship freak of nature! Joey is Seto's pet dog slave! Yami is a loser and he is gay! Yugi is gay! Pegasus is the gayest!"

Yep and I decided to ditch The Pharaoh and Yugi's house. Malik and Marik still followed me. Finally at me front door and I sighed.

Malik stated "Kura your dumb."

I just flipped him off and said "Go away."

Marik said to me "Ryou is going to be pissed off."

I snorted and asked "Who goes a damn"

Damnit they followed me home like a puppy!

I was close to my door and yelled "Hey look there is some hot ass hookers and there naked!"

Mairk left, but Malik stayed...son of a bitch...

I stated "Tea is coming by later to give me a friendship speech and wants to fuck you and--"

Malik left and that was how to get rid of Malik. Shit I'm tired and I went inside to my bed.

I put a spell around my bed room so no one can enter without my say so..I fell asleep.

-  
Please Review and no flames thank you.


	11. Day five

Please R and R. As always Bakura's view.  
--------

I woke up to the ring tone Barbie Girl damn that Pharaoh.

I hissed "What the fuck do you want now Barbie Bitch."

The Pharaoh snapped "Go to hell...Thanks to you almost everyone thinks I'm a whore...and making them think Yugi is a pimp! You asshole.."

I growled "Ladies first Pharaoh and that means you since you won't stop bitching at me."

The Pharaoh stated "Tomb Robber your always bitchy and pissed off."

I repiled "Because people won't leave me the fuck alone when I'm trying to sleep."

Shit it is 4:00Am and maybe hire someone to kill the Pharaoh, but damnit I want to be the one to kill him.  
so screw that idea.

I added "Your acting like a bitch and I hate you calling me in the moring..cross that out. I hate you calling me!  
You damn sick perverted stalker! Bye bitch."

I ended the call and wondered how to turn off the cell. Oh well I like insulting people. Does that make me a bad person? Heck yeah, but I don't care. Right now I'm having fun.. Hm should I write a book about how to piss people off? I'm bored and damn I'm tempted to call someone.

I decided to call Malik and what will he say after all it is 4:09Am.

Malik answered with "Hey babe you finally called wanna come by and do stuff."

Damn he must be with his gang of people who paid to stay in the gang. Malik is always like this when he is around his gang members most likely to make them see who is in charge...I always fuck it up.

I yelled "Shut up! Your a liar and a virgin! You never screwed anyone in your whole damn life you bitch!  
Oh and I'm not a 'babe'. Your a dumbass!"

Yep I hate being called babe and I hanged up. I left a voice message on Tea's cell and I hope she is never the same again. I left a voice message on the Pharaoh's cell.

It was at 5:00Am that I went back to sleep and later woke at 7:30Am. I got out of bed and had a bright idea of taking pictures of people then selling them on e-bay! I snickered to myself at my wonderful idea and thought 'Is this normal? Hell yeah because I saw some pictures on e-bay.'

I muttered to myself "I can maybe make my own website...I can post all the Bullshit I want and maybe some people at Yugi's school will see the webpage."

Ryou never said I had to nice just normal...Hmm I could be a normal asshole! I smirked and proud of myself for figuring that out.

First I will set up a website...hmm and the backround will be black. The letter color will be a shiny sliver and front size 14. Okay and damn I'm so damn smart. I smiled happily and now to collect some pictures.

I grinned and thought 'This will be so much fun!'

I walked out with a picture taker and oddly felt like giggling. I slapped myself and people stared then whispered "That guy enjoys pain.".

I saw the Pharaoh with Yugi currently they are walking close. I snaped a picture and then yugi fell so did the Pharaoh..Pharaoh had fell on top of Yugi..I snaped a picture..Ra is smiling at me now..After a while of taking pictures and video I decided I had enough for today.

On one of the video's I had seto say "Screw the rules I have money."

Yes today was fun and I finally finished uploading the pictures and video. I also had some words under the picture.  
I have a e-mail adress on there and hopefully I will get some comments like 'Your the best evil guy ever!'.

Hmm also I'm going to sell some pictures on e-bay! Yes I took pictures of them naked and I did that just for money. I did not take a picture of Malik naked.. Of course Mairk wanted to be taken a picture of since he is a total sex manic.

Finally everything was done and now I can eat something. After eating I felt tired and I went to sleep for the night. Hmm time went by so quickly and will I get any comments..Of course I put a picture of myself up and It was of me fully clothed in grey clothing.  
-  
Please R and R. 


	12. Day Six Part 1

As always Bakura's view

-----------

I hope that I will get hate mail, but I'll check on it hmm next week…Anyway today is egg hunting today.. I will make that damn pharaoh not have a single fucking egg! I will beat him this year Heh and I have an awesome plan…I will kill the Easter bunny so no one will have any eggs, but sadly I'm not allowed to kill anything for I'm suppose to not commit any murders.

So today I have a Plan B and that is for Mairk to bop the bunny on the head and basically bunny nap that son of a bitch who only gave the Pharaoh eggs! So that is my plan for this year and then after my time is up send that bastard to the shadow realm!

Ryou called me up and yelled at me for that website that I made…Then said "You better come over and have fun hunting the Easter eggs. Now come over to Yugi's house."

I decided to come over and freak them out with my wide happy grin. Then the Pharaoh stated "You look creepier with that grin and more moronic than you already do…"

I said with my wide happy grin "And your still fucking bitchy and yet your still a dumbass son of a bitch that I really fucking hate. So go fuck yourself asshole and where the hell is Yugi? You know your tiny midget lover?"

The Pharaoh flipped me off and stated "He is not my damn lover you moronic bitchy tomb robber."

I decided to quit smiling after all it hurts and I said ""Never mind and you really shouldn't call me bitchy or I will bitch slap you so hard you'll wish your father was still alive."

The Pharaoh looked pissed and yelled "That does it! Mind----"

I put a hand over the Pharaoh's mouth and said "Better not in front of your beloved Yugi who just walked in…You'll get in trouble since you would be a bad boy…Bad boys need to be punished.."

The Pharaoh stated "You really shouldn't be telling me that I'm bad. Since you're far worse."

I asked "So when will we hunt the eggs?"

Ryou and Yugi said "Should be right about now."

I walked to the window.. Marik was smirking and was tying up the white Easter bunny that was screaming. I stopped them all before they walked outside by saying a lie "I'm so damn happy that I could fuck you all! I'm so bloody happy will you guys marry me?! Say yes or I'll smoother you in kisses!"

Ryou asked "What the hell?"

Yugi was speechless and the pharaoh asked "Are you on crack? Are you drunk?"

I looked out the window and saw Marik kicking the Easter bunny and said "No, just horny for male sex…"

Ryou decided to look at the window and asked "Bakura, why the hell is-----"

I put a hand over Ryou's mouth and said "Ryou is just mad that he has only one lover."

Then the damn Pharaoh said "Bakura, I know why your saying all this nonsense is because Marik is kicking the--"

Yugi screamed "Oh NO!"

Then Yugi, the pharaoh, Ryou and I walked outside. Marik was choking the Easter bunny and Yugi screamed "Leave grandpa alone! "

I said "Oh crap…Damn that Easter bunny for making a fool of Marik and I…So it's just Yugi's Grandpa in a bunny suit…It's the Easter bunny's fault."

Yugi's Grandpa stated "This is the last time I dress up as the Easter bunny."

Marik sighs and said "It's your own damn fault for dressing up as the Easter bunny."

I said "Maybe next time."

Ryou muttered "You're an asshole Bakura."

The Pharaoh stated "You're a moron tomb robber."

I screamed "Next year that damn bunny is going down!"

I was pissed off and I walked away with Marik following me.. Damnit this is almost as bad as last year..

-------

A/N: Please Review


	13. Day Six Part 2 Afternoon

Thank you for reviewing As always Bakura's View.

--------

I'm use to that damn Marik following me and I was at my house. I smirked and I had a wonderful idea as to what to say this time.

I said "Marik, the friendship freak wants to be the man and screw you. "

Marik twitches and said "I'm leaving…"

Marik left and was still twitching. I laughed at him and went inside my house. I had my locks changed! So that those damn annoying people won't come inside my house. My cell phone ringed 'Barbie Girl' and I answered with "Hello, you damn annoying son of a bitch."

The Pharaoh replied "Shut the hell up and damn you're lower than dirt."

I picked at my fingernails and stated "At least I'm not the shrimp's whore and you're lower than the earth's surface."

The Pharaoh said "You're a total asshole to everyone."

I said "Pretty much and what of it Pharaoh. Oh and stop stating the obvious."

The Pharaoh stated "Ryou and Yugi are pissed off with you.. "

I said while smirking "It's not my fault that the old guy is in the bunny's cult. Oh and I was not the one who beat the crap out of him…So screw off."

The Pharaoh yelled "It's all your damn fault that Marik beat him up! Now Yugi is doing drugs to cope!"

I stated "I told Marik to check first, but oh well he is dumb not dumb as Joey. Oh and you're lying about the drugs part.."

The Pharaoh said "Oh go to hell."

I smirked and said "Been there and back.. Oh and Pharaoh that Tea girl wants to do you plus she loves you…So if that shrimp is not putting out go to the friendship freak."

The Pharaoh shouted "Tomb Robber why don't you-----"

I hanged up my cell phone and hummed. I enjoy pissing people off and all that junk. I laughed evilly and thought of egging Yugi's house tonight. I was really hoping to have that damn Easter bunny and torture that son of a bitch! I'm pissed off that the dumb bunt embarrasses me again…Next year is pay back and that is a total fucking bitch..

I smirked and then frowned and thought 'Damnit I can't wear all black…' Then Ryou called and bitched to me about me having no morals at all….I stated at least I'm not a hooker or a whore or a slut…Then we both hanged up. Well at this time they called in the after noon and not in the fucking morning.

I was starting to get bored and I decided that I need to first get the eggs plus some paint…I walked out the door and to the store nothing will stand in my way not even Ra himself! Then I saw Malik kicking some guys in uniforms asses and I thought 'Are those the cops?'

Malik said to them" So you guys are weak…Try again next week and remember to pay."

Oh damnit I don't want Malik see me then Malik would want in then Marik would want in and would most likely screw it up…Damn I must be quite as the wind…I was able to get to the store unharmed. Personally I don't like pain, but I can deal with it. I had my eggs and paint. Maybe I should thour eggs at everyone's house expect Yugi's house so that Yugi will get the blame…..Hell no, that shrimp is not getting the credit and I'm egging every house tonight!

I hummed happily, but then slapped myself.. I must not hum happily or I'll turn into a good guy.. Damnit I slapped myself too hard..I'm going to take a nap to pass the time and let the egging begin!

-------------

A/N: Please review


	14. Day Six Part 3 Night

Thank you for reviewing and as always Bakura's view.

---------------

I awoke at 8:00PM and I grabbed the stuff that I need for egging. Then I walked to Yugi's house and I thought 'Ryou only said to be normal and did not say anything about me being nice!'

I grinned and I lifted up an egg then I saw the Pharaoh. Damnit and the Pharaoh walks over to me. I smelled that damn wine and I thought 'Is he drunk? If he is my plan will go over perfectly!'

The Pharaoh smirked and stated "Tomb Robber I'm use to alcohol unlike you. I would not ever fuck Tea…"

I stated "You're in denial like the Nile River."

The Pharaoh stated "And you're a moron…that needs to get laid."

I sneered "I'm not a moron and if you think I'll fuck you…You would be the most moronic Pharaoh in all of Egypt aside from your father."

The Pharaoh shouted "quit being so damn vain and quit saying crap about my dad! You're such an asshole!"

I replied "Yeah so what if I'm vain and I'll say what I want….You shout like a girl and your father was a whore…."

The Pharaoh said "Oh that does it Tomb Robber you're going down to--"

I said "Your wasting your breath and I could always scream 'Rape'.. They would believe me since you look like a villain with wearing black leather..."

The Pharaoh rolled his eyes and stated "So you're the so called victim and I'm a villain…You just dissed yourself moron."

I was behind the Pharaoh and dumped all of the eggs on his head….The Pharaoh's scream brought the cops…And he called me a moron.

The cops said "You're being too loud and it is 10:00PM."

The Pharaoh stuttered and I sure as hell didn't. I remember Malik getting paid from the cops by testing their strength.

I said "He was the one who keeps on yelling at me and hitting me…I swear he is totally gay and wants to do Malik…"

The cops said "You know Malik.."

I said "Of course and Malik hates this thug…as you can tell by his leather.. He totally stalks me to get to Malik I tell. I don't know what to do."

The cops said "It's okay lady we'll take him to jail for two days so he can think about his actions."

The cops arrested the Pharaoh and I snickered to myself… Then thought 'Wait they called me a Lady!'

Well the Pharaoh was cussing at everything not a smart move and has to stay in jail for four days.. Yes finally the Pharaoh is gone and damnit I can't egg the houses…. Oh screw I'm going back home. It was about 10:10PM and I walked back to my house.

My cell phone ringed and I said "Hello."

The voice said "Tomb Robber your such a lying--"

I said "The cops are watching…"

The Pharaoh said "It's your fault."

I stated "You were in the way so there."

The Pharaoh said "I'm going to call Yugi and Ryou."

I rolled my eyes and said "Go ahead Pharaoh and do you still love your beloved black leather."

The Pharaoh stated "I will and I hope you will go to jail one day.."

I hanged up and decided to go to sleep.

---------

A/N: Please Review


	15. Day Seven Part 1

Thank you so very much for reviewing Please do continue reviewing it helps me upload chapters faster knowing that someone is reading them. Okay Bakura first then the Pharaoh that is in jail….

---------

The pharaoh is in jail for four days. Heh and it was due to my evilness. Now what should I do today? May I'll try to sell drugs while dressed as a lady..Where to get the drugs? Hm Marik sells drugs, but doesn't use them just sells them..Maybe I should try selling drugs to those cops from last night the two male cops…Wait a minute they called me a lady when I wasn't even dressed like one! Okay I'm not going to sell drugs, but instead get pay back for them calling me a lady…I'll make a fool out of the cops then get them fired!

I smirked for I had an idea and I wonder how that damn Pharaoh is? Is the Pharaoh someone's bitch or does he have a bitch? Hm no matter and I will bring my voice recorder…Plus dress like a lady. I snickered and thought 'This will be fun.'

**Damn that Tomb Robber for fooling the damn cops. Oh yeah and the cops called the Tomb Robber a lady….Currently I have no visitors and I'm so freakin bored. Well there is hardly anyone here…Just some creepy dude glaring at the cops. I'm not that bored that I will talk to a creepy person… Damnit I'm so fucking bored and damn you Tomb Robber you bitch! I'm going bloody insane and it has been about only a day!**

**Oh Ra don't tell me..That moronic Tomb Robber is here now and well now I'm not bored, but what the hell is he doing dressed like that… The cops just stared in lust.. Damn the two male cops that arrested me are total morons… Oh well I wonder how the Tomb Robber screws them over most likely pissed that he got called a lady. I really don't care as long as I'm out of this damn cell…. **

--------------

Please Review and sorry for a short chapter


	16. Day Seven Part 2

As Always Bakura's view and thanks for reviewing.

----------

Before going to the jail where the Pharaoh was at, I had decided to do a background check and thought 'How the heck did they get hired?' Then I found out those two so called cops were not really cops.. I had a plan first dress like a lady, voice record them saying how they did it then send it to the real cops…Plus those two people will never be cops ever.

Heh, pay back is a bitch.. I decided to bring some alcohol just in case. I decided to walk to where Pharaoh was locked up at and I walked inside… That Pharaoh looked at me as if I was a moron and I thought 'Who's a damn moron that had two days added for cussing.'

I had on a school girl's uniform, my hair in a French braid, pink lip stick and a locket.

I said in a girlish voice "Hello, can you please follow me and I have a surprise for you later."

So the two cops followed me and I asked in a fake sweet voice "So how did such young and handsome guys such as yourselves become cops."

I had my recorder on and they told me… Well they told me they killed the real cops, that they have fake ids, and they do illegal drugs. Okay my work here is done.

I turned off the voice recorder and lied by saying "You know that guy in the black leather is gay.. well I have a guy friend and that is his boy toy.."

I winked at the cops and I felt like I died a little inside. So the Pharaoh was free and besides I will make him pay me money… I saw one of Malik's creepy friend and he was freed also. Now Malik and this dude has to pay me.

The Pharaoh asked "What the h---"

I stated "Money or I'll get your sorry ass back in that damn dull cell."

The Pharaoh glares at me then paid me some money.

I said to the creepy dude "Some goes for you."

The creepy dude gave me some mail and I sent off the voice recorder to the head of police. The creepy dude left to go to Malik. The Pharaoh glares at me and left.. Must be pissed that I have his money. Soon the fake cops will never ever be real cops. That is what they get for calling me a lady when I was not even dressed like one.

-------------

A/N: Please review


	17. Night of Day Seven Part 1

A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner but I had final exams….Any way this is in Bakura's view. -  
The creepy dude and by I mean creepy is ugly. Anyway that creepy dude and that Pharaoh finally left thank Ra! Currently I'm walking to my house and I feel calm…That is kinda of new to me. Then I saw Malik oh crap he is in a maid's uniform and what the hell…I thought Mairk was suppose to be the crazy dumbass evil guy that will sink so low as to wear a maids uniform.

Malik said with a smirk "Hey, Bukara what are you doing alone at this time of night. "

I stated flatly "I should be asking you that and why the hell are you wearing a maid's uniform…Your bloody weird"

Malik frowned and replied "Kura you wore a school girl's uniform….Anyway I'm going to rob some old perverted guys huge house and rob him blind"

I rolled my eyes and said "Malik, oh never mind"

Malik grins and said "I might kill the old guy"

I said flatly "Send the old geezer to the shadow realm, toture him until he is insane and then kill him slowly…Oh and don't screw the guy he might have aids and gross"

Malik said "Good idea…Oh and Bakura before I forget…I still can't believe you dressed up as a lady to fool the fake cops"

Yep and that fool walked away laughing at me…I guess a maid skirt makes for easy movement…Anywho I'm going to go inside my house to sleep..Damn Malik will most likely call me later. I went inside my house and fell asleep in my bed.  
-  
Sorry for the short chapters, but I have to catch the bus now. Later


	18. Night of Day Seven Part 2

A/N This chapter is in Bakura's view

---------

At about 11:20 my cell was playing Angel Of Darkness. I'm pissed and I felt like being bitchy.

I sneered "You son of a fucking horny bitch of a mother."

Malik stated "Well I have a lot of money...Oh and the old guy died of a heart attack when he found out that I was not a chick."

I shouted "I don't care damnit! Quit calling me in the middle of the damn night! Oh and screw you I'm going to bed you asshole."

I hanged up my cell and went back to bed then the damn Pharaoh called me at 11:35 at night.

I sneered "What in the name of Ra is wrong with you."

The Pharaoh stated "I just called to wake you up for no reason."

I muttered "You dumbass bitch Pharaoh."

I hanged up my cell, I decided to be smart and turned it off. Nothing will keep me from sleeping now HAH! I was wrong when Malik kept on ringing my door bell and I put a pillow over my head. Damn that Malik and screw it I'm answering that freakin door. I opened my door to find out that Malik was drunk.

I stated dryly "Oh, wonderful a drunk wanna be maid."

Malik giggles and said in a singing voice "I feel so pretty and oh please fuck me Kura."

I'm going to put on magical chains which are called non-magical handcuffs and I handcuffed Malik to a steel bar that I have in a room. I put a dirty sock in Malik's mouth, I put a thin blanket over him so I won't see that dumb sluty maid unifrom and yes I can go back to sleep finally.

--------

Sorry for the short chapters and Thank you for reviewing.


	19. Day Eight Part 1

A/N This chapter is in Bakura's view

---------

I awoke at 7:00AM and I checked up on Malik. I decided to take the dirty sock out of his mouth.

Malik said to me "Your an asshole for not screwing me. I'm drop dead sexy!"

I stated "I'm an evil asshole and last night you called yourself pretty..."

Malik groans and said "Come on Kura it would be tons of fun."

I said to him "No and by the way who was that creepy dude."

Malik snickers and said "That was Joan Bueyou and look in the mirror."

I stated "By creepy I mean ugly you moron."

Malik said "In that case your not creepy, but hot and sexy. I wanna stick--"

I unhandcuff Malik and sneered "Get out.. I'm alreadey pissed about you and that Ra damn Pharaoh calling me last night. You wonder why I'm bitchy and the reason is people calling me in the middle of the night."

Malik smirks and asked "Was it phone se--"

I snapped "Finish that and I will not ever screw you and the Pharaoh was being a bitch calling for no reason."

Malik stated "Well you did land him in jail for a day."

I snorted and said "That bitchy Pharaoh was suppose to be in there for four days, but I made the cops let him and that creepy dude out since I was bored."

Malik said "The so called creep thought you looked sexy in the girls uniform."

I said "You were a slut maid and it covered your mini-Malik or as you call it your ding-dong. Or whatever the hell you call it now a days."

Malik smirks and said "I call it my manhod that will screw Bakura."

I said "Your a freak for calling it that."

Malik asked "What do you call yours?"

I stated "I call it my manhod and I'm not calling it anything else."

Malik's cell phone rings and he answers it.

Malik was saying "Hello Mairk..Your going to rob a school dressed as a sluty nurse."

I snatched the cell away and said "Mairk your a moron and you sound drunk. Damn schools have no treasure and they only have papers, pens and books. Plus they also have whiney brats. Oh and go rob some rich person's house."

I hanged up Malik's cell and said "Marik is dumb."

Malik said "My sister sleeps with Dr's and Lawyers."

I gagged and stated "Keep that to yourself, but you can say that on the TV."

Malik said "Oh yeah and I have to go to my gang. Later, Kura!"

Finally Malik left and I was alone.  
--------

Sorry for the short chapters and Thank you for reviewing.


	20. Day Eight Part 2

A/N This chapter is in Bakura's view.  
---------

My cell ringed Angel Of Darkness and I decided to answer it.

I said "Damnit Malik you had just left."

Malik said "Kura, my sister just sleeps..you know just sleeping in the same bed as the Dr's and laywers..no sex at all..."

I said "Yeah so what..I don't care either way."

Malik stated "My sister and I are still virgins...my sister likes the Pharaoh."

I rolled my eyes and hanged up my cell. Now what to do next? Malik is with his gamg Thank Ra, Mairk is most likely robbing something and Seto is most likely at work. I love money and I'm not going to rob a house...I would rob the bank but damnit I can't be stealing. I don't want to watch Tv since Mairk does that and I don't want to read...I don't wanna have sex. Maybe I should cook something good then poison it and give the food to the Pharaoh...Of course I can't kill anyone and the Pharaoh wouldn't trust my food at all.. Oh well I could go to a bar and get drunk...hell no because I had a terrible hang over the next day and I acted like a moron.

I will go shopping and bug the people with my ipod being too loud...The ipod is not really mine since I stole it from Joey about six months ago. I had to put in better music than that other music. Okay I'm going to the store and I will piss off the people.

I smirked and I went out my door then I locked my door. No one will get in my way! Not even that Ra damn Pharaoh! The people were staring at me and I flipped them off.

-  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapters...Finals are evil and I can't wait until summer


	21. Day Eight Part 3

Thank you for reviewing and This is in Bakura's view I do not own Barbie girl song.  
----

I remembered that I had Malik wipe out all of Joey's music on the ipod. I put aome heavy metal, rock, pop and other songs plus the song that I made.  
I was walking into the store with a smirk and I turned the ipod music up. Then I put on Barbie girl and turned down the music then started to sing it, but with a few twists and some parts missing.

I singed

" Your all a barbie, in the dumb barbie world Life in plastic, it's not fantastic!  
You let everyone brush your hair, everyone undress you everywhere Imagination, life is not your creation Come on sluts, let's go party!

Your all bimbo's, in your own sick fantasy world You want to Dress up, make it tight you say, your such an ugly dolly Your not my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in ugly pink,  
kiss each other here, touch yourself there, hanky panky.  
You can't touch, you can't play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Make yourself walk, talk to yourself talk, do whatever you please to yourself You can act like a star, You can beg,  
But I would not ever screw anyone of you.

Your all a barbie---"

The damn Pharaoh showed up and covered my mouth so I bit him. I do not like having my mouth covered up and the Pharaoh winced yep the bit mark was bleeding a little...

I said "That is what you get for covering up my mouth."

The Pharaoh stated "I have Tea's ipod and if you don't knock it off with all that damn music...I will turn up Tea's music on her ipod."

I asked "Did you steal? Did you decide that being bad is so much fun? If you are then I don't care because either way I still hate you."

The Pharaoh rolled his eyes and said "No. No and I hate you too. Joey's ipod went missing about six months ago and I'm happy since I always hated that damn music. "

Damnit I did Pharaoh a favor..son of a bitch.

Then Malik shows up wearing a store's clerk uniform and said to the Pharaoh "Get lost before I ban you from the store."

The Pharaoh rolled his eyes and left.

Malik grins then asked "Was that naughty Pharaoh trying to screw your sexy ass."

I gagged and I flipped him off then left the store. I cussed loudly and I'm going to kick Malik's ass. I was walking home and I went inside to make a list.

----

Thank you for reviewing and I have to go catch the bus now. 


	22. Day Eight Part 4

Sorry about my grammar, but oh well...Anyway Thank you very much for reviewing. This chapter is in Bakura's view

--------

I decided to make a list on what I will do to that damn Pharaoh when this little game is over with..

1. Kill him.

2. Murder him in the middle of the night.

3. Make him listen to Friendship's freak ipod then slowly cut him up and afterwards shoot him with a gun.

And after a few hours my list was done with over 5,000 ways to kill the Pharaoh...I wrote the list in egyptian.  
I know that cops can't read egyptian! Oh yeah I'm smart and I put my list away. Damn it is already 7:30PM and I'm still not tired. I went outside and went to a pet store to buy a little kitten that has sliverish fur..I also bought all the cat stuff for it..Plus a name tag and I picked out the name Kitty..So what I'm not good at naming things.  
Heh and I will train it to bite the Pharaoh...Plus anyone that pisses me off. I went back inside the house and I turned on the TV.

Then someone was banging on my door and I opened it up to see Mairk...Plus some bee's looking pissed off. I rolled my eyes and let Mairk in before the bee's kill him.

I asked "What the hell were you thinking?"

Marik stated "Nothing..I just hit their bee hive with a stick."

I said to Mairk "Your a moron. Did you steal there honey?"

Marik smirked and said "Yeah."

I stated "I hate honey."

Marik muttered "Damn..Mailk lied to me."

I repiled "Yes he does lies...and I'm not lying when I say I hate honey...The Pharaoh likes honey."

Marik sighs and said "Maybe I can sell it."

I said to Marik "There are stores that sell honey...Do me a favor if you would and leave."

Marik said to me "I have a PS3."

I said to him "So what and I don't care..Oh and I would be acting more bitchy if you just woke me up."

Marik stated "You need to have sex then you be more nice."

I flipped him off then said "Leave now before my kitten attacks you."

Marik laughs at my kitten then my kitten bites him on the ass. He left muttering 'Damn kitten.'

I smirked and said "Good kitty you'll get a cat treat for that."

My kitten purs and I smirked. I'm going to go to bed now. I made sure my cell was turned off first.

-  
Sorry for the short chapter, but the next few chapters will be longer I found a website that will show you how your name would look like in hieroglyphs. You can go to google then type in egyptian and I found that website today...So anyway please review..


	23. Day Nine Part 1

Thank you very much for reviewing. This chapter is in Bakura's view

--------

A new day and a new thing that I will do today...It's around 6:00Am and I'm a man with a plan..I'm going to the Pharaoh's house and wake him up for no reason..Plus I'm bringing my kitty too and heh. My kitty was awake too and I put a thing around it so that it will walk.

So my kitty and I were walking when Joey The Dumb showed up. Damnit and I hope he does not see me.

Joey mocked me by saying "Bakura you look like a wussy since you have a kitten."

My kitty clawed the hell out of him and he ran. I smirked and said "Very good and remember if someone disses you then claw them to show them. Heh too bad you can't talk."

The kitty meowed and we were on our way to the Pharaoh's house.

I heard that Joey yelling "Demon cat! Evil and Bitchy as Bakura!"

I rolled my eyes and I saw that Pharaoh picking up the news paper.

The Pharaoh stated dryly "You got a kitten...That kitten must be mean as you."

I asked "How do you know?"

The Pharaoh said "I saw your kitty claw the hell out of Joey."

I muttered "Damnit."

The Pharaoh smirked and said "I'm not going to insult your kitty."

I decided to kick that Pharaoh and Ryou saw that...What the heck is Ryou doing here?

Ryou asked "Why the heck did you kick Yami?"

I asked "Why does it matter is he your lover?"

Ryou said to me "No, but he is my friend."

I gagged and asked "Why are you friends with him? I thought you hated--"

Ryou said "Well...I was going to tell you, but Yug--"

Then Tea said "Hello everyone..Oh may what a cute little kitty you are."

My kitty hissed and I'm guessing my kitty doesn't like her either.

Yugi then came out and said to Tea "Uh Bakura's kitten doesn't like anyone...just like how Bakura doesn't like anyone."

I said to Yugi "Shut up shortie."

Ryou said to me "That was not nice Bakura."

I stated "Tea is here and if she starts saying things about friendship...I will freaking kill her."

So me and my kitty left. My serect weapon is the kitten after all who would think a kitten could hurt anyone?

I wondered where I should go next. Maybe go visit Malik and see all the gang members that he has.  
-  
A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner, but you know school... Anyway Bakura is nice to the kitten because he doesn't hurt animals unless they piss him off...Plus the egyptian liked cats and stuff.


	24. Day Nine Part 2

Thank you very much for reviewing. This chapter is in Bakura's view Sorry about the spelling mistakes if there is any.  
-------- 

I decided to go home first and leave my kitty there because I don't want it to get hurt...I made sure to lock the door when I left to head to Malik's place. After a while I finally got there and I saw Malik yelling at someone.

I rolled my eyes and called out "Yo, Malik."

Malik came running over towards me and asked "Kura, does this mean that you will screw me?"

I stated "No. I'm bored as heck."

Malik grins and said "I heard sex cure that and fun...My sister vowed to be a virgin until she get's the Pharaoh to screw her."

I gagged and said "Damn talk about bed taste...I swear that Pharaoh he is all the way gay with all that leather..Leather itch's."

Malik rolled his eyes and said "Leather is sexy, but it can look terrible on the person.."

I asked with a smirk "Would I look sexy in leather?"

Malik grins and said "Hell yeah..Plus with a whip, but you would look like a sex god without anything on."

I thought to myself 'Malik is a moron because if he really wanted to screw me..He would ask his gang to hold me dowm..'

I asked "What does your gang think of me."

Malik said to me "That your sexy, but I would kill them if they get to fuck you..I want to be the one to make you want me."

I asked "So no cheating with people holding me down?"

Malik rolled his eyes then said "They are pansy's plus that would be like rape..I don't rape people because to me sex needs to be between two people who want it."

I stated "Plus I would fucking toture you to death...Also I would cut your dick off and make you eat it. I would cut your skin up and make you watch. You would die a slow and painful death along with whoever holds me down."

Malik said to me "Plus you would be pissed off...You would hunt me down and toture me."

I smirked and said "Yep and somehow ask the Pharaoh to mind crush you...I would tell a lie of course."

Malik muttered "Scary."

I asked "Why would your gang members be pansy's?"

Malik grins and said "They pay to stay in plus they can't kick my ass."

I rolled my eyes and said "I went to the Pharaoh's house to kick him, but Ryou saw. Ryou asked why and stuff...I think that Pharaoh is tainting Ryou by making him into a goodie goodie."

Malik rolled his eyes and said "Ryou is not fucking the Pharaoh, but Ryou is--"

I yelled "Thank Ra Ryou is not screwing the Pharaoh! I hate that damn Pharaoh! I hope that Pharaoh dies by my hand!"

Malik snickers and said "Kura, your so funny when you yell out stuff like that."

I stated out loud "The Pharaoh would ruin my plan of making Ryou a evil person."

Malik said "Did you know that Ryou's school will be holding a play...Anyone can come and act on the stage."

I smirked and said "I have an idea and it is wonderful."

-  
Thanks for reviewing


	25. Day Nine Part 3

Thank you very much for reviewing. This chapter is in Bakura's view To reviewer AnimeLoverAngel Like people say Great Minds think alike.

--------

I told Malik about my plan and Malik laughs then said "Everyone will enjoy the play..."

I stated "There must be a way to kill someone with a fake sword."

Malik snickers and said "That sounds so freakin wrong 'Fake Sword'.' Oh and the play is this Saturday."

I rolled my eyes and flipped him off.

I asked "Why do I put up with you?"

Malik answered me by saying "Who else do you have..."

I thought about it and said "Your less crazy than Marik...Plus your not a goodie goodie."

Malik stated "If I become a goodie goodie kill me..."

I said to Malik "If I become a goodie goodie do something that will piss me off."

Malik smirked and said "I would kiss you on the lips and grope your sexy manh---"

I gagged and said "I'm going you horny little bitch."

Malik rolled his eyes and said "I'm not little...My manhod that will screw Kura is not--"

I left and yelled "Bye!"

I heard Malik sigh and I really don't care. Today is Tuesday and in four days my plan will be in motion!

I decided to grab something to eat, but then I saw the waitess was Tea...

Tea said "Hey, Bakura let's be friends. I loved your website since Yami was nearly naked in a picture."

I rolled my eyes and thought 'Oh yeah I hired people to take pictures of everyone.'

I stated "I want a large order of--"

Tea said "Oh no Bakura...You could ruin your fragile figure by all of this yunky food."

I decided to just walk away and then thought about what she said.

I yelled "I don't have a fragile figure damnit!"

The people stared and I flipped them off with both fingers. Okay I'm no longer in a good mood.  
I went home to watch so called scary movies and fell asleep. I did not even turn my cell off.

So at 11:30 at night that damn Pharaoh called and I yelled at him loudly. The Pharaoh had mutter "Damn your bitch Tomb Robber"  
Of course I was bitchy since he freaking woke me up. Good Ra doesn't that damn Pharaoh have a life?! I turned off my cell and fell asleep.  
-  
Thanks for reviewing


	26. Day Ten Part 1

Thank you very much for reviewing. This chapter is in Bakura's view

---------

I awoke to the banging of my door and I saw Ryou crying...

I gapped like a gold fish and thought would I look this terrible if I cried.

Ryou was sobbing and grabbed me before I ditch him.

Ryou said "Yugi dumped me.."

I asked "So what if Yugi the amazing shrimp hates you...It's not like he was your first...I swear that Yugi is the number one goodie goodie."

Ryou didn't say a word.

I rolled my eyes then said "If you want I can kick his ass..I love hurting the goodie goodies."

Oh hell yeah Ryou nods and yes I can nearly kill someone!

Ryou muttered to me ",But do not nearly kill Yugi."

I stated "It's the shrimp's fault that your bugging me with your crying..I have the right to nearly kill him..Hm, but the Pharaoh will be pissed, but oh well. This is the best day ever."

Ryou sighs and said "Bakura I was lying this is part of the school's play...Oh and I found out if I was ever dumped..I would not ever go to you since you can be such an asshole. Oh and don't hurt anyone."

I sighed and thought Damnit I was really hoping to hurt someone.

I said to Ryou "I was really hoping to kick someone's ass."

Ryou rolled his eyes and said "Later and the play is in three days. Please don't kill anyone..."

I crossed my fingers behind my back and said with a smile "I won't."

Ryou walked away and left to go who knows where...Most likely to school...

Then my cell rings 'Barbie Girl' and I answered in a girly with "Ello you have the wrong number."

The Pharaoh stated "Bakura I know that is you."

I sneered "Quit calling me when your bored."

The Pharaoh snickers and asked "What if I called you when I was horny?"

I hanged up and gagged. Damn why I do know such assholes, peverts, goodie goodies, crazy, horny and dumbass people?  
What have I ever done? Maybe payback for robbing tomb's of the Pharaoh's? Payback is such a bitch!

Now I must search for an outfit for the play...Should I cross dress and be a girl thief...or a barely clothed male thief? Hmm I wonder what kind of weapon I would act with?  
I'll ask around and see what the other people think...Hell I'll even ask total strangers.

Oh and I'm bringing my kitty with me too.

-  
Thanks for reviewing


	27. Day Ten Part 2

Thank you very much for reviewing. This chapter is in Bakura's view

---------

I was walking my kitty and I was singing 'I'm too sexy', but it was had some parts twisted.

I singed

"I'm too sexy,  
Your too damn ugly.

My hate is coming towards you,  
Because your so ugly.

I'm so sexy,  
That it hurts you.

I'm too sexy for everyone,  
Since no one can compare.

I'm so sexy,  
I keep my shirt on to tease you ugly people.

I'm so sexy,  
I keep my jeans on.

I'm way too sexy for you and you.

Oh yeah baby,  
I'm so sexy it hurts everyone."

Some people looked pissed off, but I glared at them coldly. The people looked away and muttered "Crazy, but sexy dude plus vain."

I rolled my eyes and thought 'Okay I'm not going to cross dress...Malik and Marik would enjoy it too much...But they would also enjoy me wearing barely anything.'

I was able to bring my kitty inside the clothing store...After all I said that I would not sing anymore twisted sings outside their store..

My outfit is so damn cool and I'm walking back home to put it away.  
I decided to take a nap and I forgot to lock the door.

So I awoke to the opening of my bedroom door and I saw Marik...

I said "Get the hell out of my bedroom."

Marik decided to be funny and say "Yeah thats what she said."

I rolled my eyes then yelled "Get out! I'll cut your beloved manhod off if you don't go!"

I started to get up and Marik ran. So I locked my door and my bedroom door. Today I feel lazy and I just slept through the whole day.

I will write the play out and lie to that Pharaoh. Heh I'm so cool. My kitty fell asleep at the end of my bed.  
-  
Thanks for reviewing Sorry for the short chapter.


	28. Day Eleven Part 1

Thank you for reviewing . I sort of got the bed room line from Littlekuriboh video. So anyway this chapter is in Bakura's view.  
------- 

I woke up at 6:35AM and I decided to write the play. The fake play that I will show the Pharaoh to get him to come and the real play heh. I'm so smart.  
I grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote the title as The World's Best Pharaoh.

The World's Best Pharaoh By Bakura

The best Pharaoh was Atem and he finds the evil plus shameless Tomb Robbers. His people loved and admired him. Atem found the most shameless Tomb Robber named Bakura. He made Bakura see the light and a good example. All Hail the great Pharaoh Atem.

I twitched as I wrote that bullshit and fake ass play. Now onto the real play story and heh this story will be a total lie.

Sins Of Pharaoh's By Bakura

A common female thief who only steals food so that she can eat. Her name was Senna and she was captured by the evil Pharaoh.  
The evil Pharaoh beat's Senna just for fun. The evil Pharaoh had a son named Atem while Senna had a son named Bakura.  
Senna was killed by Atem and Bakura was made a slave. Bakura was abused by the Pharaoh and Atem. One day the Pharaph dies and in the Pharaoh's place is Atem. Atem was made Pharaoh at age 14 and made Bakura his sex toy. So Bakura was forced to be Atem's sex toy and Bakura longed to be free. One day Bakura fell in love with Malik, but Alas Atem found out. Atem had Malik hanged in front of everyone.  
Bakura found a sword and stabbed Atem with it. Atem died and the people were mad. The people killed Bakura and no one knows the sins of the Pharaoh's

I smirked and thought 'I totally made Yami look bad...Yami would ask why Atem..I'm totally not telling him that Atem is his real name.'

I yawned and thought 'I woke up too early..I'm going to take a nap.'

----  
Sorry for the short Chapter.


	29. Day Eleven Part 2

Thank you for reviewing and this chapter is in Bakura's view

-------

I woke up at 9:45AM and I thought 'I'm so damn smart...I have the outfits for both parts of the play. To be Senna and myself.'

Now how am I going to lie to that Ra damn Pharaoh...Or I could go to Yugi..Oh hell no.

I decided to bring my kitty and I'm going to the Pharaoh's house.

I saw the Pharaoh standing outside looking bored.

I walked up and said "Hello Pharaoh."

Pharaoh said "Hello bitchy Tomb Robber and kitty."

I rolled my eyes and said "There is a play going on at Yugi's and Ryou's school...Ryou forced me to ask you to play the role as the Great Pharaoh..."

Pharaoh sighs and said "I will."

I said "Sign here."

The Pharaoh signed and Heh it worked.

I stated "I have to go now. Bye..."

The Pharaoh said "Whatever."

I walked to go to Malik's house with my kitty and tell him about it.

I said to Malik "You have to play this role, but no touchy."

Malik smirks and said ",But they are lovers."

I stated "My play my rules.."

Malik sighs and said "Alright fine Kura.."

I said "I'll be playing Senna and myself."

Malik grins and said "Show a lot of skin Kura."

I smirked and said "I'll scare the little kids."

Malik snickers, but did not comment.

I said "I have to go now and--"

Malik asked "When did you get a cat?"

I said "Hmm I don't know, but what I do know is I have to leave now."

I left Malik's house and then I saw the Pharaoh looking more awake.

The Pharaoh said "I forgot to ask, but what is this play about."

I stated "It is called The World's Best Pharaoh. The best Pharaoh was Atem and he finds the evil plus shameless Tomb Robbers. His people loved and admired him. Atem found the most shameless Tomb Robber named Bakura. He made Bakura see the light and a good example. All Hail the great Pharaoh Atem."

The Pharaoh asked "Why is the name Atem?"

I almost laughed, but I remained calm.

I stated "Atem is not a name...I found it on E-Bay."

The Pharaoh stated "I don't want to know."

The whole Atem on E-Bay was a lie and so was the so called play of The World's Best Pharaoh. I'm such a little liar. Hmm Marik has a PS3 and I might as well do something another then sleeping.

I called Marik up and said "I'm coming over and I'm bringing my kitten also..No not for sex...I want to play on the Ps3. Okay bye."

I was walking with my kitty to Marik's house.

----------------  
Thank you for reviewing


	30. Day Eleven Part 3

This is in Bakura's view

-------------

I was finally at Marik's house and my kitty was with me.  
I ringed the door bell and Marik answered the door.

Oh my Ra...Marik was wearing a pink shirt that has the words 'Please Screw me Bakura'.

I sneered "What an ugly shirt."

Marik grins and said "I'll take off my shirt and my jeans."

I rolled my eyes and said "Where is your PS3."

Marik showed me the Ps3 that is in his living room.

I said to Marik "I have a Kitten and it's name is Kitty."

Marik muttered "Knowing you...That kitty is pure evil and bitchy."

I heard what Marik muttered, but oh well. I'm evil, but I'm not bitchy...So what I'm in denial like the nile river..I learned that from Ryou.

So Marik sat next to me, but I put the Kitty in the middle. Yes I played a game and I totally kicked Marik's ass in the game. Marik kept on wanting a rematch and it was getting late. My Kitty was getting tired and I do not want to carry anything.

I said "Late Marik I have to go now..My kitty is tired plus it is getting late."

Marik asked "Will you come over--"

I said to Marik "Maybe, Maybe not."

I left Marik's house and went to my house. Man what a boring day today and Heh I can't wait until My play will be shown to Ryou's school.

------  
Sorry for the short Chapter.


	31. Day 12 Part 1

Thank you for reviewing and this chapter is in Bakura's view

-------

I woke up at 6:35 to the ringing of my cell.

I asked "What do you want Ryou?"

Ryou asked "Do you think I look fat and ugly?"

I rolled my eyes and stated "No because that would be like calling myself that. Whoever said that must of been ugly...or holes for eyes."

I have to say Ryou and I look alike...

Ryou said "Well it was a rich kid my age.."

I rolled my eyes and said "So what the rich kid is a ugly asshole."

Ryou stated "He is a model..."

I repiled "So what and just kick that little snob's ass."

Ryou sighs and said "I'm not a fighter---"

I stated "Your a pansy and why do you bug me about your damn problems..."

Ryou repiled "Plus I'm dating someone, but yet I want to you know with the rich guy."

I gagged and said "Damnit quit telling me your problems and ask your goodie good friends."

Ryou was quiet and I thought 'Oh so he is dating one of them'...

I said to Ryou "I don't really care, but go think of which one is more sexy..."

I hanged up and thought 'Crap I'm turning into a good person..'

I said to my kitty "I'm turning into a good person...I must piss off people and I wil sing my twisted songs!"

I had a plan and I will need to get Marik...I can't bring my kitty.

I said to my kitty "Watch the house while I'm being a normal person.."

I made sure to lock my door on my way out and I laughed loudly...Damnit why do people always stare at me.

I yelled "Quit fucking staring!"

The people glared at me, but hey they started it with their damn stares. I decided to be crazy and run to Marik's house.

Marik looked shocked and asked "Why were you running?"

I stated with a smirk "I had an idea and it is going to be great."

Marik sighs and said "And to think I thought you wanted to screw me..."

-----  
Thank you for reviewing


	32. Day 12 Part 2

Thank you for reviewing and this chapter is in Bakura's view

-------

I said to Marik "Well you thought wrong..Anyway you and me are going to sneek into the Pharaoh's/Yugi's house..There is nothing I would want to steal in that house. So anyway we are going to make their rooms girly and take pictures then put those pictures in the newspaper plus on E-Bay. Oh and while the shrimp Yugi is sleeping we will make him look even more like a total pansy!"

Marik said to me "Good idea Bakura, but we need to keep that pesky Yami away."

I smirked and said "Easy as pie. You need to do the rooms plus make Yugi look all girly. While I take care of the Pharaoh."

Marik said to me "Do me a favor and please don't screw the Phar--"

I sneered "Finish that and I will fucking kill you."

Marik muttered "Of course you won't because you hate the Pharaoh.."

I snapped "And don't ever forget that."

Marik sighs and whispers "One day I will be your lover."

I rolled my eyes and said "And our plans starts now. Oh and don't fail me. I might hug you if you do a good job."

Marik smiles and said "I will do the best job ever Bakura."

I said "Okay..I will get the Pharoh and be done by 6:35Pm. Got that?"

Marik nods and left. Finally he is gone and he better not screw up.

I found the Pharaoh near the park and I shouted "Hey you damn slut of a Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh looked pissed off and yelled "Shut up you bitch!"

I laughed mockily and yelled "Oh that hurts so bad! Bring it on Bastard! Or should I come to you?"

The Pharaoh walked over to me and was about to slap me, but I caught his hand.

I laughed loudly and asked "Wanna hold hands little girly boy?"

The Pharaoh sneered "Hell no you dirty Tomb Robber."

I asked "Is that the best insult you can say?"

The Pharaoh said "Your a dumbass Tomb Robber and your mother was a bitch plus a whore."

I rolled my eyes and said "I'm not a dumbass and well so what. Anyway your dad was lower than a whore, he begged to be fucked byu mere whores and he was gay. Oh and your mom was lower than a whore plus a brat."

The Pharaoh was looking more pissed off and yelled "Shut the fuck up you liar!"

I thought 'Man good people are so easy to tick off.'

I snickered and said "Your so lame and good."

Then the Pharaoh said "Ryou is dating---"

I stated "I don't care as long as it is not you or the friendship freak."

My cell rings and the number was Marik's.

I decided to go and said "Bye Pharaoh nice chatting with you."

I answered my cell and said "Go to my house."

I hanged up my cell and walked towards my house.

----  
Thank you for reviewing


	33. Day 12 Part 3

Thank you for reviewing and this chapter is in Bakura's view

-------

I saw Marik in front of my house and I walked towards him.

I asked Marik "Do you have the pictures?"

Marik showed me the pictures and said to me "I will give you the pictures if you hug me."

I gave Marik a quick hug and grabbed the pictures.

I said to him "Good work Marik."

Marik grins and asked "Will you screw me since I did such a good job."

I shaked my head and said "Give it up Marik already."

Marik said to me "I will not ever give up no matter what."

I said to him "You can go now and what I mean is go or else..."

Marik leaves and I walked inside my house. I saw my kitty and I said "Kitty, I feel so much better now."

I went to sleep so time will pass by quicker.

My cell rings and it was Ryou.

I said "What the heck Ryou."

Ryou was crying and saying stuff. Damnit who ever made Ryou cry is the one that I will nearly kill...It's their damn fault that Ryou keeps on calling me when I'm busy.

The only thing I understood of what Ryou said was "I was dumped when he found out that I asked the rich guy, but the rich guy called me a dumbass little fa.."

I stated "Ryou there are more people to screw and date."

I hanged my cell then turned it off. Hmm now I can finally get more rest for I'm going to need it.

---------  
Thank you for reviewing Another short chapter, but the next chapter is the Play .

You'll find out who Ryou is dating soon.


	34. Day 13 Part 1

Thank you for reviewing and this chapter is in Bakura's view

-------

I woke up at 5:35Am to get ready. I put on a short white dress robe and I put on a wig that was sliverish, but it goes all the way to my thighs.  
I was bare foot and I called Malik over so I can make sure he doesn't screw up.

Malik came over and I handed him a long white robe.

I said "Okay time to get that Pharaoh."

So Malik and I walked over to the Pharaoh's house.

I banged on the door and yelled "You better be ready or else!"

The Pharaoh opened the door and said "Shut up. I'm ready."

So we walked to Ryou's/Yugi's school.

I said to the Pharaoh "Better not back out Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh sneered "I won't no matter what."

Malik was snickering and I smirked.

We walked inside the school and went to the back stage.

I decided to tell the Pharaoh about the real play.

I said to the Pharaoh "The real play is called The Sins Of The Pharaoh's. A common female thief who only steals food so that she can eat. Her name was Senna and she was captured by the evil Pharaoh. The evil Pharaoh beat's Senna just for fun. The evil Pharaoh had a son named Atem while Senna had a son named Bakura. Senna was killed by Atem and Bakura was made a slave. Bakura was abused by the Pharaoh and Atem. One day the Pharaph dies and in the Pharaoh's place is Atem. Atem was made Pharaoh at age 14 and made Bakura his sex toy. So Bakura was forced to be Atem's sex toy and Bakura longed to be free. One day Bakura fell in love with Malik, but Alas Atem found out. Atem had Malik hanged in front of everyone.  
Bakura found a sword and stabbed Atem with it. Atem died and the people were mad. The people killed Bakura and no one knows the sins of the Pharaoh's."

The Pharaoh was gapping and said "You son of a bitch."

I smirked and said "Your father would be rolling in his grave."

Malik smiled and said "I get to play as Kura's lover."

I stated "Remember keep your hands to yourself."

The Pharaoh sighs then said "Tomb Robber...you know that your making yourself look weak.."

I said to him "Pharaoh, just shut up..."

The person called out "Now the Play called Sins Of The Pharaoh Written By Bakura..It's time for you to start now!"

The Pharaoh flipped me off and I just smirked while Malik stared at my ass.

------  
Thank you for reviewing


	35. Day 13 Part 2

Thank you for reviewing and this chapter is in Bakura's view ------- 

A guy was telling the Crowd "There was once A common female thief who only steals food so that she can eat. Her name was Senna."

I walked out on stage and went to the prop of a food stall with Ryou as the owner.

Marik said ", but one day the evil Pharaoh decided to keep Senna as his own."

The evil Pharaoh was played by Marik and he was dragging me.

A guy said "The evil Pharaoh beat's Senna just for fun."

Marik was hitting me with the fake whip and I faked the crying out in pain.

A guy said "Senna was killed by Atem one day. Atem was the Pharaoh's son."

The Pharaoh 'killed me' with a fake sword.

The curtains closed and I changed into a short cloth. Heh this will scare the kids.  
After I changed the curtains opened.

A guy said "Senna was dead and leaving her son alone and his name was Bakura."

I was on stage looking sad and alone.

A guy said "Bakura was abused by the Pharaoh and Atem."

Marik and the Pharaoh were whipping me with the fake whips. I cried out in pain and damn I'm a great actor.  
The crowd was crying because of my so called pain.

A guy said "One day the Pharaph dies and in the Pharaoh's place is Atem. Atem was made Pharaoh at age 14 and made Bakura his sex toy. So Bakura was forced to be Atem's sex toy and Bakura longed to be free."

So Marik 'dies' and the Pharaoh had put a fake chain on my neck.

A guy said "One day Bakura met a handsome new servant and it was love at first sight."

Malik walked up on the stage and hugged me...damnit Malik gropped my ass...That little pervert.

Malik said "I love you Bakura."

I said "I love you too, but what if Atem found out?"

A guy said "Atem found his Bakura in the arms of Malik. He was mad as heck."

The Pharaoh sneered "Malik for this I shall hang you myself."

Malik was now 'Dead'.

The guy said "Bakura was upset and he grabbed a dagger."

I smirked and yelled "For this you damn son of a bitch I will fucking kill you."

I grabbed the fake dagger and I was poking the Pharaoh on the arms,legs,belly and heart with the fake dagger. The Pharaoh looked pissed off and as he did the whole falling thing he tore off the cloth...Almost everyone was staring, the kids getting their eyes covered and oh well.

The guy said "...and the people killed Bakura...And no one knows the sins of the Pharaoh's."

I did a little bow although I'm naked and went to the back stage...

The crowd was cheering and wanted me to come back. I put on some clothing and I went back out stage.

I said "Hope you liked the play."

Afterwards Ryou said to me "...Your so damn bold..The rich guy I asked was saying those lines to your play..I was dumped by Yugi.."

I laughed and said "You were dumped by that shrimp."

Ryou flipped me off and left.

Malik and Marik said to me "Kura, you looked so damn sexy being naked on stage."

I rolled my eyes and said "Too bad you didn't take a picture"  
-------  
Thank you for reviewing


	36. Day 13 Part 3

Thank you for reviewing and this chapter is in Bakura's view

-------

Then the rich guy that was saying the lines to my play came up to me.

The rich guy said "Your so damn sexy...I think I'm gay.."

So he rejected Ryou and stuff for being gay..What the hell..

I said to the rich guy "Do yourself a favor and find yourself a whore."

I walked away with Malik and Marik following me. The rich guy was speechless and I smirked..Then I remembered that Ryou got dumped by Yugi.  
The good thing is no longer will Yugi taint Ryou with goodness...The bad thing Ryou got dumped by shortie..Ryou is like my look alike.

I sighed and said "I'm going home now to sleep...Don't you dare bug me."

I left Malik and Marik behind. I walked to my house to watch Tv and I fell asleep while watching Tv. My door was locked and my cell was off.

---------  
Thank you for reviewing


	37. Day 14

Thank you for reviewing and this chapter is in Bakura's view -------

I woke up at 7:30AM and I turned my cell phone on. I yawned and decided to eat something. I eat some Ramen and my cell rings.

I said "Hello."

Seto said "Bakura, I saw your website..You have a half naked picture of me on there..Even though I have a lot of money already. I'm suing you and see you in court in two days."

The call was ended. What did he mean by see you in court in two days?

I decided to call up Malik and he told me what Seto meant. Like hell if that rich jerk will get my money!

I was bored, So I brought my kitty with me when I went to Marik's house.

I played some video games with Marik and kicking his ass in the game everytime. Then it was night time and I left when Marik fell asleep. I took my kitty with me too and I stayed up late watching so called scary movies at my house. I locked my doors and turned off my cell.

Jeez today sure was dull..Oh well maybe visit with the Pharaoh to brag.

-  
Thank you for reviewing Sorry about the short chapter.. 


	38. Day 15 Part 1

Thank you for reviewing and this chapter is in Bakura's view

-------

I woke up at 8:55AM and I decided to go pay the Pharaoh a visit. I walked there and I saw the Pharaoh watering th plant's.

I smirked and walked up to the Pharaoh then said "You look black and blue."

The Pharaoh stated "You are totally shameless."

I said to him "And you were beaten up by a fake dagger."

The Pharaoh sneered "You poked too damn hard you asshole."

I smirked and said "Damn proud of it and how is your Yugi."

The Pharaoh said to me "Yugi is currently crying..."

I rolled my eyes and stated "The shrimp broke up with Ryou. Who goes a damn? It's Yugi's loss for dumping Ryou."

The Pharaoh walked away and went inside his house. Heh I made the Pharaoh go inside and time for me to leave.

I smirked and I left to go who knows where?

-----  
Thank you for reviewing That's all for today sorry...


	39. Day 15 Part 2

Thanks for reviewing and this is in Bakura's view.  
---------- 

As I was walking I was wondering why the hell is the shrimp crying? Jeez that damn Yugi cries too much and Ryou makes me look terrible when he cries...

Damnit why does Ryou has to look like me? Oh screw this I'm going to buy some ice cream..Heh I'll make other people pay for it.

I walked inside of the ice cream store and I bought myself an ice cream cone.  
I ate my ice cream in a sexy way and some people decided to buy me more ice cream.

Heh this is the life and normal people worry about weight, but I don't care.  
Then I saw Tea walk inside and she walked over to me. Oh damn it all.

Tea said to me "Bakura, your going to get fat."

That does it she is going down, but then Ryou went between us. Damn when did Ryou get here?

I stated "If that friendship freak calls me fat again...She is going down."

Ryou grabbed my arm and asked me "What would you do if someone dumps you then wants to go out with you again?"

I said "That would not happen...If it did which I highly doubt it will happen. I would not go out with that person again, I would have kicked their sorry little asses and ruin their lives."

Ryou muttered "I pity anyone that would go out with you."

I rolled my eyes and said "Find someone else...I don't care who, but if you go out with Yugi again...Don't come crying to me."

Ryou left and I sighed then thought 'Damn it all I'm starting to be nice.'

I yelled "I will not become a goodie goodie! Damn you all!"

Everyone was staring at me, I flipped them off and slammed the door open. Now what should I do?

-------

A/N: Please review.


	40. Day 15 Part 3

Thanks for reviewing and This is in Bakura's view.  
---- 

I was about seven feet away from the ice cream shop when that damn Pharaoh decided to show up.

The Pharaoh said "I heard what you said."

I rolled my eyes and said "So what and anyway who would date you.."

The Pharaoh flipped me off and repiled "I should ask you that since your so bitchy. Plus a sadist bastard."

I stated "Malik would."

The Pharaoh said "Tell Malik that I hate his sister."

I lied and said "Sure, whatever you say."

The Pharaoh walked away and I had an idea.

I decided to walk to Malik's house and I was smirking.

Malik opened the door and said "So you finally want to have me."

I said to him "No I don't want you...Where is your sister?"

Malik yelled "I should of known you would want my sister! I'm hotter than my sister!"

I stated "I don't want to screw your sister. I have an idea since that Pharaoh hates your sister."

Malik said to me "Thank Ra."

I rolled my eyes and said "My plan will work..."

Malik smirked and asked me "Do you need my help?"

I repiled "Maybe, Maybe not."

Malik decided to show me to the house that belongs to his sister.

Holy shit I can't believe what the inside of this house looks like.  
--------

A/N: Please Review.


	41. Day 15 Part 4

Yep the last chapter with the cliff hanger I felt like being evil. Oh and I'm trying to update all day today until 4:45PM. 

This is in Bakura's view.  
-------  
Holy shit I can't believe what the inside of this house looks like.  
There is a lot of pictures of the Pharaoh damn talk about bad taste...at least the walls are not pink, but they look red like blood. I wonder if the walls were red with real blood?

Malik's sister Ishizu said to me "Damn it is just the Tomb Robber."

I said to her "0h shut up. I can help you get that Pharaoh."

Ishizu stated "I want him alive not dead."

I rolled my eyes and said "I'm trying to win at a game...sadly I can not kill anyone for I would lose."

Ishizu asked me "What are you of all people trying to help?"

I said to her "So the Pharaoh will quit ruining my plans.."

Ishizu said "Okay..So what is the plan?"

I smirked and said "It's a serect, but don't worry...The damn Pharaoh will be alive..."

I thought 'Maybe not awake, but alive.'

Malik muttered "Your going to drug him...No wonder you have such bad luck..Your a total jerk."

I growled and said "Shut up."

Malik grins and said "Your animal like growls are so sexy."

I said to him while glaring"Then go screw an anima--"

Ishizu stated flatly "Brother, No screwing the Tomb Robber in my house."

I yelled loudly "There won't be any because I don't want to screw Malik! Bye!"

Malik yelled at his sister "It's all your damn fault sister!"

Ishizu yelled at her brother "It's not my fault that your beloved doesn't want to screw you!"

Malik yelled "Well your beloved Pharaoh hates you!"

Ishizu screams "Your lying!"

At least they are not saying my name and my ears totally hurt.

Malik yelled "At least I can talk and plan with my beloved Kura!"

Son of a bitch at least the Pharaoh is not here.  
----------

A/N: Please Review. I'm happy that I have so many reviews and that some people like this story.


	42. Day 15 Part 5

This is in Bakura's view.  
-----  
Son of a bitch at least the Pharaoh is not here.. 

Oh Ra damnit all why does that damn Pharaoh show up when I don't want him to.What have I ever done? Wait don't answer that and once again I'm talking to myself...That Pharaoh is looking at me as if I'm crazy.

The Pharaoh then smirks at me and said "Your talking to yourself."

I was pissed off, I need to scream at someone and I yelled "Quit fucking following me asshole! I hate you and I wish you were dead! Your a stalker and I should call the police!"

The Pharaoh stated "You have gone off the deep end Tomb Robber. I almost feel pity for you and I'm not stalking you. I think your stalking me."

I asked "Who the hell would stalk you?"

The Pharaoh repiled "Malik's sister."

I said to him "I have no comment..."

Malik and Ishizu were finally done yelling.

The Pharaoh said to me "Malik stalks you."

I stated to him "At least Malik has good taste on the person to stalk.Ishizu has bad taste for she stalks you."

The Pharaoh glared at me and stated "Your saying that I'm ugly."

I smirked and said "Exactly right. Now you are no longer in denial. Now what was the next step?"

The Pharaoh was about to punch me in the face when Malik kicked him..What the hell?

Malik laughs madly and said "Hah I kicked your beloved Pharaoh!!"

Ishizu screamed "Malik your such an asshole!"

Oh damnit I hate it when those two fight about who has better tastes in guys...Oh well at least the Pharaoh was kicked. Oh hell no Ishizu has a weapon. I'm leaving now for all I could know that red wall paper stuff might be real blood.

Ishizu yelled "Come back here Tomb Robber! Take it like a man!"

I yelled "Oh hell no! I'm not into being killed by someone that loves that damn Pharaoh!"

Malik decided to run with me when his sister turned the weapon to him.

Malik yelled "Wait for me Kura! Don't ditch me!"

I yelled "She is your sister!"

Malik yelled "She is little older than me!"

Damn I wish I could wish my powers, but I don't want to lose. Hmm I wonder what Ishizu is doing to the Pharaoh. Oh the other hand I don't want to know.  
-  
A/N: Please Review. Oh and I saw a story with 64 chapters it was called The Smallest Piece and it was a Labyrinth fanfiction.


	43. Day 15 Part 6

This is in Bakura's view.  
---

Damn I wish I could wish my powers, but I don't want to lose. Hmm I wonder what Ishizu is doing to the Pharaoh. Oh the other hand I don't want to know..Most likely Ishizu will tell Malik then Malik would tell me.

My cell rings and I answered it with "Hello."

Seto said "I just called to remind you that are you to be in the court room at 1:00PM."

I said "Whatever bye."

Malik asked "Who was that?"

I repiled "Seto and he--"

Malik asked me "Are you screwing Seto?"

I yelled "Hell no you peverted son of a bitch!"

Malik asked "So what was it about?"

I said "Something about being in Court At 1:00PM."

Malik grins and said "I can be your sexy lawer."

I rolled my eyes and said "Whatever anyway leave. I'm tired, I hate your sister and I have to give my kitty some food."

Malik sighs and walked away. I turned off my cell, I fed my kitty, I locked the doors and I fell asleep on my bed.  
-  
A/N: Please Review. 


	44. Day 16 Part 1

This is in Bakura's view.  
-----  
I woke up at 5:00Am with someone knockong on my door..It was a soft knock so I know it was not Mairk. 

I answered the door and saw Ryou.

I asked "What do you want? If you start crying I'll kick you out."

Ryou repiled "I heard that your geting sued by Seto for having a photo of him on your website."

I asked to Ryou "What does the word sue mean?"

Ryou rolled his eyes and said "To be sued means that you are going to lose money."

I yelled "That rich bastard has a lot of money already!"

Ryou sighs and said "It serves you right. Who is your lawer?"

I said "Shut up..Malik is my lawer."

Ryou snickers and stated "Your totally screwed.."

I growled and sneered "And you got dumped by the shrimp."

Ryou glared at me and said "Shut up. I have a new boyfriend."

I asked "Who is he?"

Ryou still glared at me and said "It's a serect and I'm not telling you yet. Your such an ass."

Ryou was walking out and I said "I have a sexy ass and I hope the door hits you on the way out."

I made sure the door hits Ryou on the way out. Now what to do?

My kitty meows and I wondered 'Are animals allowed in a court room?'

I heard someone ringing the door bell and I bet it is Malik.

I said "Hello Malik."

Malik stated "My sister didn't have the guts to kiss the Pharaoh..."

I rolled my eyes and asked "Does she still want to kill you?"

Malik said "Nope right now she is sad, but she won't give up."

I muttered "Just like you won't give up."

Malik asked me "So what does a lawer do?"

Oh son of a bitch I'm totally screwed...Now when I think about it what is a lawer?  
----  
A/N: Please Review.


	45. Day 16 Part 2

This is in Bakura's view.  
-  
I'm not going to ask Ryou since he seems to be pissed off and he would lie. I'm not going to ask the friendship freak nor Yugi the shrimp. I might have Malik ask his sister.

I said to Malik "Call your sister up."

Malik gasps and said "Let me guess you want to have phone sex with my sister."

I sneered "Hell no."

Malik asks "So what do you want?"

I stated to him "Call your sister and ask her what a lawer is.."

Malik pouts and asked "Why should I?"

I said "Do it for me."

I felt a little piece of me die for I hate saying that line.

Malik grins and said "Sure thing Kura. Anything for you."

I said "Just call her and ask."

-  
A/N: Please Review. sorry for the short chapters. 


	46. Day 16 Part 3

The is in Malik's view.  
----  
I called my sister up and she answered with "Hello Malik." 

I breath in for a moment then out before I ask.

I asked her "what is a lawer? Bakura and I don't know."

Bakura kicked my leg and I pouted.

My sister laughs and I was geting pissed.

I was about to cuss at her, but Bakura stuffed a sock in my mouth.

My sister said "I know that Bakura is geting sued by Seto...I'm going to court to watch the two of you make fools of yourselves..Bye."

I hanged up, I take the sock out and screamed.

Bakurs slapped me and said "Get a hold of yourself before I kill you. Your screams killed my hearing."

I sigh and said "Sorry Kura, but my sister was being a bitch."

Bakura rolled his eyes and said "This is why TV's are here.."

I said to Bakura "Good idea."

We looked through every channel, but there was nothing on about court rooms..

Bakura yelled "I'm totally screwed!"

I said to him "We could always screw each other."

Bakura glared at me coldly and I decided to shut up.  
-  
A/N: Please Review. sorry for the short chapters.t is


	47. Day 16 Part 4

The is in Bakura's view.  
-  
Someone was ringing my door bell like a crazy person.

I answered the door bell and said "Hello Marik."

Marik explained to us what a lawer is and I feel so damn dumb. I have no time to find a real lawer, but oh well.

I said to Malik "I thought you knew what a lawer is."

Malik rolled his eyes and said "You never asked me if I knew what a lawer is."

Mairk said "You have about six hours until you are in court."

I will not let Seto have my money and I have to come up with a plan.

Mairk said "You could always try to make out with Seto to change his mind...Wait that is a bad idea."

I said "Hmmm...I really don't know and I don't want to lose my money."

Malik said to me "Don't do that."

I was pissed off and I do not like to be ordered around.

Marik muttered "Big mistake Malik."

No one can tell me what to do!

-  
A/N: Please Review. sorry for the short chapters. 


	48. Day 16 Part 5

This is in Bakura's view.  
----  
I decided to go to Seto's house and no one will stop me..No one will order me around.  
Before I left I tied Malik and Marik up.

I was walking towards the gate and said "Hey Seto this is Bakura."

The gates opened and I walked through them. I saw Seto and he was smirking.

Seto said to me "I knew you would come to me."

I stated to Seto "I hate losing."

Seto said to me "Your not losing.."

I said to him "I don't want to be sued for a picture. I'll take it down."

Seto stated "It's too late...The picture has been most likely copied and pasted."

I rolled my eyes and said "It could of been worse..."

Seto said "Yes, but that is not the point."

I have to do this now or I will be totally screwed because I know that I would of lost.  
I take in a deep breath and then kissed Seto on the lips...I can't believe I did that, but oh well. I know that Seto is smirking and enjoying this.

I pulled away and said "Don't sue me."

Seto smirks and said "Don't worry Bakura. Your lucky that your a good kisser."

Yes I'm off the hook and I turned to leave.

Seto said to me "I got what I wanted sort of."

I lefted Seto's house and went back to my house.

I walked inside my house, I untied Malik and Marik.

Malik asked "Do you screw Seto?"

I glared and said "Hell no."

Marik and Malik said "Thank Ra."

I said to them "I kissed Seto on the lips."

Malik muttered "I'm going to hurt Seto.."

Marik muttered "Seto is going down."

I said to them "Plot somewhere else."

The two of them left ploting about how to hurt Seto. Hmm I don't care and I feel like taking a nap.  
---------  
Please Review.


	49. Day 16 Part 6

This is in Malik's view.  
---------  
I decided to go to my sister's house and I really don't know why. 

My Sister walked towards me and then said to me "Seto told me that he kissed Bakura."

I said to her "Seto's a liar because Bakura kissed Seto first..."

My sister sighs and said "Are you going to give up.."

I said "Hell no...I'll keep on trying and trying..I will not lose Kura to that rich bastard."

My sister muttered "I wish you luck, but now I must go...Do me a favor and don't eat all of the ice cream..."

I sighed and said "You know that I don't eat when I'm sad..."

My sister grinned and she said "Why not tell the Tomb Robber a lie."

I smirked and said "Great idea. Heh that Seto won't get my Kura."

My sister said to me "Lets not ever give up on the guys we want. I want the Pharaoh."

I said "I want Kura and no one will stop me."

It is geting late, I decided to go back to my house and sleep.

--------------  
Please Review.


	50. Day 17 Part 1

This is in Bakura's view.  
------------- 

I awoke to someone ringing my door bell and I groaned "Damn it all."

I opened the door and I saw Yugi...Okay what the hell?

Yugi asked me "Who is Ryou dating?"

I sneered "How the hell should I know shrimp."

Yugi's eyes were watering and I laughed loudly. Then I noticed the Pharaoh twitching.

The Pharaoh stated "Your an asshole."

I rolled my eyes and said "Duh and leave before I sick my kitty on you."

The Pharaoh and Yugi left from my door step. Now that I think about it who is Ryou dating? Then I could hang it over Yugi's head about who Ryou is dating.  
Hmm I might have to spy on Ryou or have Malik do that...

I turned my cell on and Ryou is calling.

I said to Ryou "Hello...That shrimp and Pharaoh visited for a short amount of time...Damn them for waking me up."

Ryou said to me "Your lazy and amazingly your not fat."

I rolled my eyes and said "Who cares and if the friendship freak calls me fat. she is going---"

Ryou said "Yeah, Yeah she is going down."

I smirked and I hanged up my cell.

Now what should I do today? Maybe call Malik or Mairk?

---------------  
Yes I finally caught up the the 50 Reviews. Heh and that is all for now...


	51. Day 17 Part 2

This chapter is in Bakura's view. Finally my chapters have caught up to the number of reviews.

Thank you all for reviewing and please keep on reviewing.  
------------------------------------------

I decided to call Malik up.

Malik said to me "Kura, I have bad news for you."

I asked flatly "What is it?"

Malik said to me "I saw Seto kissing Joey."

I stated "I don't care and your lying. Besides Seto was a terrible kisser."

Malik muttered "Oh thank Ra."

I rolled my eyes and said "I won't have sex with you."

Malik said "Damn."

I said to Malik "You and I are going to a store to sing one of my twisted songs."

Malik said "Sure and I love how you twist the songs."

I smirked and said "This time the song is my dirty little secret."

Malik said to me "I wonder how you will twist that?"

I said "It's a secret."

I told him to meet me at the store in ten minutes.

I walked to the store and I waited a minute. I saw Malik speed walking towards me.

I said to him "You are lucky and remember record this."

Malik said "I'll due my very best Kura."

I smirked and said "Showtime now."

I was inside of the store and Malik was recording.

I singed

" Let me know that I've done evil,  
So I'll keep on going around,  
Your a waste of air.

I'll let everyone know that you are a slut,  
Your not my dirty secret,  
Your a dirty slut that cheats.

Let me know that I'm a bastard,  
For not keeping you a dirty secret.

Who wants to know a slut?  
Who wants a slut?

I don't need you,  
Your not my dirty little secret.

You beg for me to keep you a secret,  
You are pitiful,  
I don't need any dirty little secret's."

Afterwards some couples broke up for reasons unknown to me.

Malik stopped recording and said "You totally twisted yet another song..."

I smirked and said "Yep and time to go now before they get smart enough to call the cops."

Malik and I lefted the store to go to the park.

------------

A/N: please review. 


	52. Day 17 Part 3

This is in Bakura's view and Thanks for reviewing.

--------------------------------------------------  
I walked to the park with Malik and yet again I saw people making out in the middle of the day. I saw some kids playing in the park and thought 'During the day at a park is for people to see plant's and kids to run around not for people to heavily make out.'

Malik said to me "These people are more shameless than Marik."

I said to him "Making out and sex is for a bed room not in a park during the day. It's so damn sick."

Malik nods and said "Well if they did stuff during the night than the kids would be scared away and would not leave the house at night."

I said "I have an idea. Malik you buy the brats water guns while I sing. Heh and it's a song that I made out."

Malik takes all of the kids to a store to buy them water guns.

I smirked and decided now is the time.

I singed

" Your all sluts,  
Yeah all of you guys and gals.

Making out in a park,  
Sex is for the bedroom.

Do you give blowjobs in the bathroom?

Your all so damn sick,  
A park's are for kids to run around.

A bar and houses is for grown ups,  
A school and houses are for teens.

So go to your lameass houses and screw all day and night.

I hate seeing people nearly fucking on dirt,  
It's so damn sick and dirty.

You should go home with your fuck buddy if your so horny,  
But for Ra sake in front of the kids.

Your all sluts and sicko's."

Then Malik came and an army of kids with water guns. I smirked at the people that looked pissed with me for calling them sluts.

I said to the brats "Take aim and spray those horny dumbasses."

The brats got all of the horny people wet and the horny people decided to leave the park.

They muttered "Damn sexy jackass...He has a point though."

Malik said to the brats "Good work and do that everytime the people start kissing."

The brats said "Okay."

Malik and I decided to leave.

I said to Malik "This does not leave the park."

Malik nods and said "Understood."

Thank Ra no one saw us, but oh well I was bored as heck.  
---------------------  
Please review. For every review there will be another chapter posted up soon.


	53. Day 17 Part 4

Thank you for reviewing and this chapter is in Bakura's view.  
----------- 

I ditched Malik at a gas station and went to go home. I saw Seto's little brother about to be kidnapped and I decided to help since I might get money out of this. I totally kicked the guy's asses and I got a hug...I hate hugs and I want money.

Seto's little brother said to me "Thanks Bakura and can you come by at 4:00PM."

That is about five hours from now and I decided to ask "Will I be paid money?"

Seto's little brother nods and said "Yep and later Bakura."

I rolled my eyes and thought 'I want money for saving that brat. Oh well I guess that I can wait.'

Malik walked over to me and said "I can't believe you helped that kid."

I stated "I wanted to get paid and that kid is Seto's little brother."

Malik rolled his eyes and said to me "You really love money that much."

I said to him "Money makes the world go round or at least that is what Ryou says. Anyway stealing stuff is better though."

I said to Malik "I thought I ditched you at the gas station."

Malik smirks and said "I ran here as soon as I can when I saw you leave...I'm not that much of a dumbass."

Now what shall I do now until 4:00PM?

-  
Thank you for reviewing.


	54. Day 17 Part 5

Thank you for reviewing and this chapter is in Bakura's view. Oh and have you read Being Nice Made Me Die Inside A Little? 

-----------

I decided to mess with Malik and man this will be good.

I'm going to tease Malik because I'm that bored and currently walking to my house slowly.

I smirked and asked "Malik you wanna know something I want to do?"

Malik asked me "What is it?"

I sticked my tounge out, then put my finger on my tounge and finally put my finger in Malik's mouth.  
Malik gapped at me and looked happy?

I said to him teasingly "I know you wanna kiss me like how I kissed Seto."

Malik stated "I'm a better kisser than that Seto."

I grinned and asked "How do I know that you are not the worst kisser of all time?"

Malik closed his eyes and said "I'll show you."

I said to him "Keep your eyes closed I'll walk you inside of my house."

I put a blind fold on Malik, I opened up the ice cold freezer and I put Malik's lips on the freezer.

Malik said "Your mouth is ice cold."

I unblind fold him and he opened his eyes.

Malik sighs and said "I should of known better...Damnit I was hoping that you were going to show me to your bedroom."

I snickered and asked "Having a problem?"

Malik said to me "You got me all happy and worked up that now it feels painful."

I stated "Your fault not mine."

I poured warm water on Malik's tounge that is sticked because I do not want my Ice cream to melt.

Malik said to me "I have to go and take an ice cold shower. Bye."

I looked at the time and it was 1:35PM wow time sure flies by. Now Malik is gone and I'm bored once again.

---------------  
Please Review.


	55. Day 17 Part 6

Thank you for reviewing and this chapter is in Bakura's view. -------- 

I thought to myself 'I could call Marik and see how selling drugs is working.'

I called Marik up and said "Hello, Marik."

Marik said "Hey, Bakura."

I asked him "How is selling drugs going?"

Marik said "Fine."

I wondered who he sells them to and I asked "Who do you sell them to?"

Marik stated "Only to people that have a lot of money."

I rolled my eyes and said "I figured that."

Marik asked me "Do you want any Bakura it will help loosen you up?"

I repiled "Hell no and I'm bored as hell...I teased Malik and he bought my little act...His tounge was stuck to my freezer, but I let him go since I did not want my Ice cream to melt."

Marik said "Ra help us if Bakura has melted Ice cream."

I said "You know what I do not know who Ryou is dating...I hope it is not the Pharaoh."

Marik said "If Ryou was dating the Pharaoh I would laugh."

I yelled "That Pharaoh will not ruin my plans of turning Ryou evil!"

Marik said to me "Ouch my ear drums are killing me.."

I said to him "It's your own fault."

I decided to just hang up and to watch a movie by myself until 3:50PM.

----------------------------------------  
Please Review.


	56. Day 17 Part 7

Thank you for reviewing and this chapter is in Bakura's view.

--------

Finally 3:50PM and I can walk over to Seto's house. I walked and walked sweet I made it on time...The reason why was because I was running.  
I was not gasping for air and I saw Seto's little brother...

Seto's little brother smiled and said "Hi Bakura I'm glad that you came."

I rolled my eys and asked "Do I get paid money or not?"

Seto's little brother said "Yeah, my big brother has the money."

Damnit I did not want to see Seto at all and all I wanted was money. Too late I see Seto and he said to his little brother "You better go now your big brother needs to talk to Bakura."

So Seto's little brother left and went on his merry little way.

Seto asked me "How was the kiss?"

I stated "Your a bad kisser and I was the one that kissed you first...Never mind I don't need the money."

Seto sneered "I will make you pay for that."

I jumped the gate and went back home...I decided to call Ryou up and tell him about it.

Ryou yelled "Bakura are you a total moron?!"

Why the heck is Ryou yelling at me for telling Seto the truth? I decided to hang up and go to sleep.  
--------  
Please Review.


	57. Day 18

Thank you for reviewing and Please keep on reviewing. This is in Bakura's view.  
I try to update fast, but make the chapters good plus I do not keep people waiting too long.  
------- 

I awoke to someone ringing my door bell and I walked to the door in a sleepy daze. Oh great it is Ryou and he looks worried.

I asked Ryou "What the hell do you want this early in the morning?"

Ryou stated "Seto is rich and powerful."

I rolled my eyes and said to him "So what and I was just telling the truth...You were the one that told me over and over to tell the truth."

Ryou said "There is a time and place."

I said to him "I don't care..."

Ryou rolled his eyes and said "Seto is going to sue you."

I smirked and asked "For telling him that he is a bad kisser?"

Ryou walked out and I slammed the door.

Hmmm I'm going to sleep all day today and rest.

---------  
Please keep on reviewing. A little boring right now, eveyone has had a lazy day sometime and would sleep all day if they could.


	58. Day 19 Part 1

Thank you for reviewing. This chapter is in Bakura's view and please enjoy!  
--------- 

I can not wait until my time is up and I'm free to do what I want...Hmm I just had an idea it might work and it would make time pass by quicker. Heh I could just break my arm by falling out of a time then I would not have to go anywhere!

I smirked and climbed up a tree then I fell out of the tree. Holy shit this really hurts! I called 9-1-1 and now all I can do is wait for them.

Damn my body hurts and now I feel like a total moron.

--------  
Please keep on reviewing. Sorry for the super short chapter! I'll upload another chapter later...


	59. Day 19 Part 2

Thank you for reviewing. This chapter is in Bakura's view and please enjoy!  
--------- 

I know that even Marik would not break his own arm, but hey maybe now Seto will not sue me. I blame my moronic actions on it being too early since for Ra's sake it is 4:30AM. Now who would think clearly? What in the name of Ra was I thinking!  
Nothing thats what and damn it now those annoying people will want to bug me...At least I heal quickly and I have a broken arm.

Ryou mouthed to me 'Your such a moron in the morning.'

I mouthed back 'Shut the hell up.'

Ryou snickers at me and I sigh. Then I saw Malik and Marik holding up markers. Oh hell no they are not going to write stuff on my cast, but yeah they did. Damn having a broken arm sucks and next time I won't plan anything at all when it is 4:30AM.

Hey wait I could hit someone really hurt since this cast is hard as a rock. Hmmm I have to think this over later.

------  
Please keep on reviewing.


	60. Day 19 Part 3

Thank you for reviewing. This chapter is in Yami's view and please enjoy!  
--------- 

My Ra that Tomb Robber is getting more dumb and I laugh at him for breaking his arm. Heh and what can that dumbass do.  
Malik and Marik are writing on the Tomb Robber's cast. I decided to write Tomb Robber your such a blond.

Then the Tomb Robber said to me "Moron you have a little blond is in your dumbass hair...and you call me dumb."

I made a red rock to erase the 'blond' comment then Malik pushed me over and made it into a red heart!

I rolled my eyes and said to them (Malik and Marik) "Your so queer."

Malik stated "You should not be talking dumbass."

Marik said to me "We are smart enough to know Bakura does not have blond hair."

I shaked my head and thought 'They don't get the joke...'

The Tomb Robber was smirking and it looks like he has an idea...Then he hit me with his cast! What the hell?

The Tomb Robber smiles and said "Whoops I thought I saw a fly."

I muttered "That will not fool anyone..."

Malik and Marik smirked at me then mouthed 'Serves you right and they will be fooled.'

So that damn Tomb Robber kept on hitting because of a 'Fly' and now the others are looking for the 'Fly' expect Malik and Marik.

I really hate that Tomb Robber and I have brusies...Looks like the Tomb Robber is back on his feet and using that damn cast as a weapon.

I sighed and then thought 'I won't let that Tomb Robber win!'

------------  
Please keep on reviewing.


	61. Day 19 Part 4

Thank you for reviewing. This chapter is in Bakura's view and please enjoy!  
------- 

I decided to hit the Pharaoh with my cast and claim to be trying to hit a fly. Oh wait the Pharaoh said something to Malik, Marik and damn now they will think I did it for them. Oh well I just wanted to see what the Pharaoh would do and it was boring..SO I'll hit the Pharaoh more and then what? Plus that 'blond comment' and yeah I know that joke, but my hair is not blond...Plus good guys are not suppose to judge people by hair! Wait I'm a bad guy and the Pharaoh is suppose to be a good guy...Oh screw it I'm ditching them, but then I tripped because of that damn Pharaoh. Heh I knew that Pharaoh didn't like being hit by a cast. Oh look Yugi The Shrimp is yelling at the Pharaoh and saying something about not tripping people with a broken arm.

I walked away and said "Later Losers and I hate you Pharaoh."

Damn Malik and Marik are following me.

I decided to lie and I said to them "I'm not going to fuck Tea."

Well the two dumbasses thought I said that I'm going to fuck Tea and they ran away screaming. Heh oh well at least they are not following me. I hummed 'I'm so much smarter than the Pharaoh.'

Now I'm going to be dumb and get drunk then pass out, but I can't for I have to feed my Kitty. I walked inside my house and I gave my Kitty some food and some water. Hmm maybe I can teach my Kitty some tricks and so on.

I turned off my cell and started to teach my Kitty some tricks. I can not wait until this 'Game' is over with! I fell asleep and I slept soundly.

--------  
Please keep on reviewing.


	62. Day 20 part 1

Thank you for reviewing. This chapter is in Bakura's view and please enjoy!  
------- 

I swear at 4:30AM I was such a dumbass for breaking my arm...Hell I was dumber than Marik when he is drunk! Well at least I can cause the Pharaoh more pain with a cast and damnit I hate the stuff that Malik and Marik wrote. In the end I will give them pay back! Well at least they do not know that I broke my own arm...Note to self do not plot anything at all at 4:30AM or else I will hurt myself for no reason.

I turned my cell on and there was a voice message.

I listened to the voice message

"Tomb Robber your such a damn asshole even when you get your arm broken! I will not believe that you broke it from punching some bank robbers! I know you would not get in the way of any stealing unless they steal from you. I fucking hate you!"

I rolled my eyes and muttered "What a Drama Queen that Pharaoh is."

I yawned and went back to sleeping. My Kitty was curled up beside me and Joey calls it a 'Demon'. I saw that it was only 5:00AM in the morning.

---------  
Please keep on reviewing.


	63. Day 20 Part 2

This chapter is in bakura's view. Sorry for the short chapter, but I have beem busy.  
---------- 

Damn it is 5:34Am and I can't go back to sleep. I decided to call that Pharaoh up and leave him a little song.  
So the phone rings and rings until it finally went to voice message thing.

The Pharaoh's message thing was this 'Tomb Robber don't you dare leave any more of your dumbass twisted songs. To everyone else please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Later and have a good day/night expect you Tomb Robber.'

I singed

" Pharaoh is a jerk,  
Pharaoh is an asshole,  
Pharaoh is a total bitch.

Oh my the Pharaoh is a whore!  
Oh my the Pharaoh is just too easy!  
Oh my the Pharaoh is not a virgin and he is tainted!"

I hanged up and I smirked then thought 'What to do today...damn I almost forgot I broke my arm..Son of a bitch'  
My cell ringed and oh my it is the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh yelled "Tomb Robber I'm not a whore, but Ryou is!"

I asked "How do you know unless you fucked him? Better you than some goodie goodie like Yugi."

The Pharaoh snickered and laughed. Okay what the hell...Shit don't tell me Ryou screwed Yugi. I wanted to turn Ryou into a badass and stuff.

I sneered "What the hell is so damn funny bitch."

The Pharaoh stated "Ryou has fucked Yugi."

I rolled my eyes and stated "Yugi didn't fuck him, but Ryou screwed him...Hmm as long as Ryou is on top I don't give a damn."

The Pharaoh sneered "Shut the hell up."

I sneered back "I bet your on the bottom, but not ever on top."

The Pharaoh yelled "I'm not the bitch!"

I stated "But I bet your the easy whore that would do anything and your the sex toy...Oh and your such a pansy that if you and Yugi ever screwed you wouldn't be on top. Heh and if you screwed Tea...I bet even she could top you."

The Pharaoh screamed "Take that back you son of a bitch! I freakin murder you!"

I snickered and asked "Oh what would the shrimp say?"

The Pharaoh yelled "I don't give a damn what Yugi thinks! Oh crap..."

I heard someone crying, I bet it was Yugi and it's not my fault that Pharaoh was yelling so loud. Oh well and I decided to hang up my cell. Now what to do and maybe I should go to Malik's house?

-------  
Please keep on reviewing.


	64. Day 20 Part 3

Sorry for not updating sooner, but I have been busy...I hate cleaning the house and yeah so I had to do that since 6/30/07.  
I'll try to update as soon as I can.  
------------- 

-Yami's view-

Oh son of a bitch Yugi heard what I said and he'll whine/cry...Damn you Tomb Robber this is all of your fault!

Yugi said to me while crying "You don't care about what I think...You just like Bakura."

Oh hell I'm not like that bitchy Tomb Robber!

I said to Yugi "It is all of the Tomb Robbers fault...He dared me to say and if I didn''t he would sell nude photo's of me to some porn company.."

Yeah I lied so what and it works like a charm.

Yugi stated "SO that's all...I better tell Ryou."

Heh this works everytime.

Yugi called the Tomb Robber up...Oh shit.

-Yugi's View-

I'm going to give Bakura a piece of my mind.

I called and Bakura answered.

Bakura said to me "I know why your calling...I just said some comments, but it's not my fault he lost his cool."

I asked "So your sending nude photo's to some porn company?"

He stated "I would not even do that for I would have to see that bastard naked...I would if he paid me money..I'm talking about a lot of money..Oh, but thanks for the idea..Later."

I hanged up and glared at Yami. How could Yami lie to me?

I stated "Yami you will have to say sorry to me for lying...And sorry to Bakura for blaming him.."

Yami said to me "I'm sorry Yugi."

I kicked him out of the house and locked the door.

-Yami's View-

Damn now I have to say sorry to that Tomb Robber..What a crappy day.

I yelled "Damn you Tomb Robber! I fucking hate you!"

Oh shit I'm starting to yell out like the Tomb Robber does.

I called him up and he said "I knew you would call, but say it to me face to face...I'm currently at Malik's house."

I sighed and walked to Malik's house.

-Bakura view-

Heh my plan is working like a charm and amazingly my arm is fixed...Don't ask me how.

-------  
Sorry for the short chapter, but I only have a short break from working on the house. Please review and Thank you for waiting.  
Plus I have to do summer school online for math...I really hate math...I can not believe I have so many chapters and so many reviews.


	65. Day 20 Part 4

Sorry I have not updated lately, but I have been busy...please keep on reviewing.  
----- 

-Bakura View-

Heh, The Pharaoh is coming and my plan will not fail..I will get some blackmail photo's and I just came up with this idea.  
Malik is pissed off at me because of what I want him to do, but then I told him 'I'll let you give me a kiss me'. It worked just like a charm and the Pharaoh would never see it coming and of course when I print the photo out I will blur Malik's face a little and put another face in it's place.

The door bell ringed and then the Pharaoh just walked in. I waved at Malik, Malik gritted his teeth and then kissed the Pharaoh on the lips. I snapped a lot of photo's and the Pharaoh was in shocked then screamed like a pansy!

I smirked and said "Now Pharaoh I have the blackmail pictures."

The Pharaoh glared at me and stated "Screw this I'm totally not going to say 'Sorry'."

I stated "I love ruining peoples lives."

Malik was busy with washing his mouth out and muttering 'This had better been worth it'.

I smirked and said to him "It was rude to walk in as if you own this place."

I knew that the Pharaoh would not wait outside and so the plan worked.

The Pharaoh sneered "I hate you so very much."

I rolled my eyes and said "Love you too."

The Pharaoh flipped me off and I flipped him off with two fingers.

I asked "So when are you going to run home to the small fry? Need help getting out and no I'm not talking about getting out of the closest...Don't ask me what it means, but it sounds evil...So I'm telling you to get out or else Malik will kill in a slow and painful manner...Don't make me tell your shrimp that you tried to 'rape' Malik."

The Pharaoh walked out looking pissed off and I could feel his need to kill me, but hey I'm evil. Malik finally came out of the bathroom and stated "Kura, Stay right there."

Oh yeah I almost forgot about that deal that I made with Malik...Need a way out of it...I need time to think.  
Malik jumped on me and kissed me on the lips...I pulled Malik away and said to him "I only said one."

Malik muttered "You are so damn sneaky..Next time I won't be fooled."

I walked away when Malik started muttering to himself and people call me crazy. I can be lazy as a cat and yes I sleep a lot. I walked home and went to bed.  
-----------

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but hey it is better than no chapter.


	66. Day 21 Part 1

Thank You all of the reviews and I can not believe this will be over soon...All good things must end, but I'm also working on Being a jerk made me lose a boyfriend. After that who knows? Anyway I'm just so happy that I managed to get so many reviews. So hope you'll enjoy it!

**Bakura**

_**Ryou**_

_Yami_

_Yugi_

_**Malik**_

**Marik**

-------------------

**-Day Number 21-**

**-Bakura's View-**

**Thank Ra that this game is almost over and only nine days left! No one will make me lose this game damnit not even Ra himself! I smirked to myself and decided I might as well take a nice/hot bath. I decided to put in some of that bath salts that Ryou gave me as a gift, but it smells like strawberries...I made sure that I have everything that I need and a change of clothes...Now finally I can relax in my bath tub and plot while playing with my scarlet rubber ducky...Then my Ra damn door bell ringed and I decided to not bother to even answer it...Maybe it was those annoying girl scouts selling cookies or the boy scouts selling flowers or those door to door salesman/saleswoman. I'm not in the mood to see that Malik and I'm still a bit pissed off.**

**I rolled my eyes and decided to sing **

**" I wanna kick Malik where it hurts,**

**I wanna torch Marik,**

**I wanna murder the so called almighty Pharaoh.**

**I wanna bitch slap Tea,**

**I wanna yell at Yugi,**

**I wanna scream and yell.**

**I wanna kill someone right now."**

_**-Malik's View-**_

_**I heard Kura singing about hurting people and I wonder if he even locked the door? Heh I'm so...Happy that I came inside and to find Kura bathing...Should I dare to peek upon Kura? Hell yeah and what can he do anyway? I smirked and opened the door..Kura was playing with a scarlet rubber ducky..What the hell? Oh well it makes him seem all the more cuter and then Kura turned to me glaring.**_

_**Kura sneered "I fucking hate you so much right now Malik."**_

_**I smirked and asked "What are you going to do?"**_

_**Kura poured soap in my eyes and I screamed "Damnit!"**_

_**Kura stated "Never piss me off when I'm bathing and I did that so you can't see my hot & wet body. I'm so damn evil and cruel."**_

_**Then I heard someone else coming in and Kura was too busy bitching at me to give a rats ass. I wonder who it is?**_

_-Pharaoh's View-_

_I noticed that the door was opened to that damn Tomb Robbers house and I decided to walk inside. Now I'm going to give that asshole a piece of my mind and I noticed that another door was semi closed/opened. I saw Malik looking pissed and do I really want to know?_

_I heard the Tomb Robber bitching and I looked his way...The Tomb Robber is fucking wet and naked and bitching! My eyes burned and I yelled "I totally didn't need to see that you peverted bastard!"_

_The Tomb Robber blinked and asked "Why the fuck are you here bitch?"_

_I sneered "Pay back you bastard."_

_The Tomber Robber rolled his eyes and stated "I know that you just wanted to see my wet and sexy body..."_

_I gagged and repiled "I did not know that you would be freakin naked and I came inside because the damn door was opened."_

_The Tomb Robber smirked and said to me "So you hate seeing me naked."_

_I stated "Of course."_

_The Tomb Robber repiled "I'm going to be evil and remain in the nude until you leave my fucking house."_

_Malik muttered to me "Stay Pharaoh until I can once upon see so that I can admire Kura's body."_

_Then Yugi and Ryou walked into the bathroom..._

_Yugi and Ryou shouted "Stop fighting!"_

_Then the two noticed that we were not doing anything and noticed that the Tomb Robber was naked...I almost feel bad for the poor bastard. Then Tea walked inside the bathroom talking about friendship and then noticed the Tomb Robber naked. So Yugi and Tea were blushing like crazy._

_Ryou snapped out of shock and yelled "Bakura why the hell are you naked?!"_

_The Tomb Robber yelled "I was taking a fucking bath until all of you fucking morons showed up ruining my bath time! Malik I blame all of this on you and I really do hate you now! I love my sexy body, but it is not evil when you people gawk at it! So get the hell out of bathroom so that I can rise off and changed! All of you better get out of my house or I'll call the dumbass police damnit!"_

The Tomb Robber pushed all of us out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut then locked it. The Tomb Robber looked very pissed at all of us and I decided to leave now or else my ear drums will be killed by his shouting. Yeah everyone else decided to head for the door expect for Malik...

_Ryou, Yugi, Tea and I decided to hit the game store and forget all of this has ever happened._

**-Bakura View-**

**I rised my hair and body off. Then I dried off and got dressed plus brushed my hair. Next time I'm totally going to remember to lock my bathroom door and yes I'm still pissed off.**

**It was all evil before the shrimp, Ryou and Tea showed up and ruined my evilness. Maybe I should of put a sign that said 'Bakura is having his bath time', but I bet that Malik is still outside the bathroom door. I rolled my eyes and slammed the door opened.**

**Malik smirked at me and stated "Poor little Kura getting seen wet and naked by the friendship freak and the Pharaoh's bitch."**

**I snapped "And you missed it because you couldn't see."**

**Malik sighs and repiled "Damnit all I have such rotten luck."**

**I sneered "I blame this all on you."**

**Malik snickered and said to me ",But your the one that had the bathroom door unlocked. You have rotten luck too since Ryou and Yugi thought that you were killing the Pharaoh plus Tea wanted to 'calm' you down with that friendship speech."**

**I kicked Malik out and blocked the door, I locked all of the windows and everything. I'm not in the mood with his dumbass games and I turned up the Tv loud so I wouldn't hear Malik banging on my door. **

**I really fucking hate today so far and it is not even 8:00AM yet.** ** I will one day make them suffer, but for now I will watch Tv.**

-----

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review.


	67. Day 21 Part 2

Thank you for the review and yep Malik has rotten luck.

-------------------------------

**-Bakura View-**

Finally Malik stopped banging on my door and it is now 1:00PM. Hmm maybe I should of called the police, but I'm too damn lazy to do that. Malik is most likely more pissed that he didn't see me naked, but oh well it is his own damn fault for not thinking. If Malik stayed there for an hour, I would of gotten out to dry off because I would not let my skin become puney all for one peverted guy and yeah I would of totally kicked his ass if my skin became puney.

I sighed and thought 'Being sexy is a gift yet a curse...I think I scarred the Pharaoh for life!'

-_Yami_-

Damn you Tomb Robber because of you now I'm having...dreams even when I take a simple nap.

I screamed "DAMN YOU TOMB ROBBER!!!!!!!!!!! You shall pay damnit."

Yugi walked in and said to me "I worry about you Yami your starting to act crazy like Bakura."

I sneered "I'm not like that shameless bastard."

Yugi rolled his eyes and told me "Well Tea is starting to draw pictures of you and Bakura together...Bakura naked and you in leather."

I tossed a pillow at Yugi, but it hit the door because Yugi left. I'm not very happy at all and then I thought about Tea...Yep I'm not feeling that feeling anymore.

**-Bakura View-**

I decided to call Marik up and I ordered him to bring those video games...Also to slap Malik for me if he is still outside of my door. I heard the door bell ringing and I opened it up. Marik grinned and held up the video games. I let him inside then locked it back up. My Kitty was sleeping on my bed and yes I do feed my Kitty.

Marik asked "Is it true that people walked in on you."

I sneered "Malik first tried to peek, but blinded him with soap. The Pharaoh,Yugi,Ryou and Tea saw me naked damnit. Well Yugi and Tea gawked at my sexy body, but Ryou just yell...After that I kicked them out of the bathroom and made sure to lock the door...Damnit why do people always bug me when I just want to have my bathing time...This is why I usually shower."

Marik sighs and muttered "Damn I missed it."

I stated "I'm going to kick your peverted ass in this game..Games all day long and whoever sleeps first loses."

Marik smirks and said "Now let's place a little bet on this and if I win you will have to french kiss me on the lips."

I smirked and repiled "If you lose you will have to french kiss Tea."

Marik shudders and said to me "I hate you, but by Ra I will fucking win no matter what!"

I stated "Okay it starts now, but I'll get us something to drink as we play the video game."

I smirked and I put sleeping pills in Marik's soda...Heh I'm totally going to win! I walked back to Marik making sure that he can not read my face at all.

---------

Please keep on reviewing.


	68. Day 21 Part 3

Thank you for reviewing and Please keep on reviewing.

----------

-Marik View-

Man Bakura must think I'm a total moron, but I know that I could just not drink anything or I could swap the drinks.

I decided to trick Bakura and I think it worked because he fell asleep within an hour. I smirked and thought 'You tried to trick me, but I knew that you would try to pull that.'

I watched Tv until 6:25PM and I waked up Bakura.

I grinned and stated "Bakura you lost now time for that french kiss."

**-Bakura View-**

Son of a bitch how did I lose? Damnit he most likely swaped the drinks when I wasn't looking!

I might as well get this over with, I pushed Marik onto the sofa, I sat harshly on his lap, I grabbed his chin roughly and french kissed him for about ten seconds.

I sneered "Happy now."

Marik smirked and repiled "Your so fesity even when you lose...Next time I should ask for a more hmmm gentle kiss."

I went to the bathroom to wash my mouth, Marik was still smirking and damn him.

I walked back into the living room and I stated "Get out Marik I'm pissed."

Marik walked to the door smirking and said to me "Later Ba-Ku-Ra."

I slammed the door shut and yelled "Damn you Marik!!!!!!!!!!"

I made sure to lock the door and I went to my bed to sleep.

----

Please keep on reviewing it makes me update faster.


	69. Day 22 Part 1

I hope you all will enjoy this and please review.

------------

-Day 22-

**-Bakura View-**

I glanced at my cell and saw that it is 5:00AM. I'm going to be evil and wake that bloody Pharaoh up. I smirked and I was calling the Pharaoh's number.

The Pharaoh snapped "Damnit TR...The T stands for Tomb and the R stands for Robber."

I rolled my eyes and asked "Oh how classy is it?"

The Pharaoh repiled "Shut up...I really fucking hate you and your damn body."

I smirked and asked "Oh is it making you all hot and bother? Bet you never saw someone so sexy? After all I'm so sexy that I almost scare myself.."

There was a brief slience and the Pharaoh stated "Your so damn vain."

I stated "And you are so damn easy."

The Pharaoh yelled "What the hell do you mean?!"

I repiled "Your so damn easy to upset...You really should stop following me and--"

The Pharaoh snapped "Your the one that stalks me and tries to freakin kill me so shut the heck up."

I stated "My goal is to kill you Pharaoh, but also to drive you madly insane...Is it working?"

The Pharaoh hanged up and I smirked to myself. I thought 'So he is having nightmares about me..The next thing should drive him insane...'

I called Marik up, told him the plan and he called me a cute moron. This will not fail and it will give that Pharaoh nightmares! I unblocked my door and before I left I made sure to feed/water my Kitty.

I walked out the door, I made sure to lock it and I went to Yugi's/Pharaoh's house...I knocked on the door for about two hours and the Pharaoh finally answered the door...

The Pharaoh groaned and said "Oh great it is you...Damn your such an ass--"

I smirked and said "I have a sexy ass and your ass is not..."

I noticed that the Pharaoh was a bit 'bothered' on the lower area and this should make him feel pissed.

I snickered and said "Oh my your mini-Pharaoh is awake and wanting some action from uh the friendship freak.."

The Pharaoh glared and muttered "I blame you." Then he slammed the door shut and I decided to yell "Yeah go and take care of your tiny problem!"

Wait a minute why does the Pharaoh blame me? Oh well he blames everything on me just like I blame everything on him..

I decided to walk down to the park, I saw the kids firing water guns at the kissing couples and now I can finally relax somewhat...Then the kids say me and yelled "Leader!"

Oh crap how the hell did I become leader? Most likely because I got them water guns and the kids started yawking about boring stuff...Then I left and went to Malik's house..Maybe it will not be boring nor annoying?

Malik saw me and yelled "It can't be true! Marik must of been lying and saying that crap to piss me off!"

I stated "I french kissed that moronic fool Marik..."

Malik looked upset, but I really don't care...Then Malik started to cling to me and yelling why why...Damn this is so bloody annoying..I can not kill anyone..I guess that I can do the same to Malik of what I had to do with Marik...Besides I need Malik's help with this plan and it won't due to have him sobbing like a fool..

I pushed Malik onto the bed, I leaned down and french kissed Malik...Then Malik pulled me down and held me there for a minute because I pulled away...

Malik was grinning like a fool and I snapped "Now you will have to help me with my plan and no more bitching & crying.."

Malik said to me "Of course I'll help you and you kiss great.."

I rolled my eyes and stated "So what that doesn't mean that I'll let you get into my pants."

Malik stated "It will happen one day."

I said to him "You bloody wish and my plan is to make the Pharaoh have nightmares."

I told Malik and Malik groaned.

I snapped at him by saying "No bitching now Malik."

-------

Please keep on reviewing.


	70. Day 22 Part 2

I hope you all will enjoy this and please review.

------------

-Yami's View-

Damn you Tomb Robber...I feel so sick and I took a cold shower...Damn your body and damn your twisted ways...I blame it all on you bastard! This day could not get any worse and then my door bell ringed. Who the hell could it be?

I saw the Tomb Robber in a hot pink skirt, a white long sleeve shirt with a pink bunny, silk white socks, hand cuffs on his wrists and he had on pink make up...What the fuck? My eyes they burn and all that fucking pink!

The Tomb Robber acted coy and flirty...I'm totally going to have nightmares!

Malik had on black leather pants, leather black shirt, black boots and a long leather whip...These two are twisted and they are scarring me for life...Damn they are creepy and why the hell is The Tomb Robber doing this to me damnit..Oh yeah because he hates me.

The Tomb Robber giggled girlish and said in a high pitch voice to me "What do you think bitch?"

I twiched and Malik said in a deep and low voice "Hey, Pharaoh you have been bad and bad Pharaoh's need there manhod cut off."

I decided to slam the door shut and Yugi came down stairs to see what was up. I tried to stop Yugi from opening the door, but what the fuck? They are back in there normal clothing and Yugi is glaring me for being rude.

Yugi said to the Tomb Robber and Malik "Sorry about Yami, but lately he has been rude."

I really hate it when those two assholes do this every fucking time and I know that they are smirking at me and laughing at Yugi.

-**Bakura View**-

This was just too easy, we fooled the shrimp and made the Pharaoh look like the bad person. Malik and I were smart enough to have our normal clothes under this, but of course nothing black for me.

The Pharaoh is glaring at us, but I just smiled in a mocking way. Another win for the Tomb Robber and Malik muttered to me "Pink is not your color."

I stated "Pink is the new black."

The Pharaoh just stared at me as if I was insane, but who cares what that guy thinks? I'm evil and insane with a dash of dumb. My plan has worked so far, but now time for the other part.

---------

Please keep on reviewing.


	71. Day 22 Part 3

I hope you all will enjoy this and please review. Thank You.

Bakura is tired of people walking inside of his house and the last straw was when they walked in on him while he was bathing.

---------

-Malik's View-

Heh man Kura looked hot in that outfit, but it would of looked better if it was the color black and not pink. Of course it is illegel harassing people, but hey that bastard walked in on Kura plus he walked inside of the house.

-**Bakura View**-

Screw the plan...I'm still pissed off at the Pharaoh and the shrimp.

I stated "It is illegel to walk inside someone houses and to enter the bathroom...I will not forgive you for seeing my naked body...Plus it was very rude to walk inside my house and inside my bathroom...If I wanted to I could of sued all of your sorry asses, but I hate dealing with police people."

Yugi paled and he was quiet while the Pharaoh glared at me.

I sneered "I really hate it when people always walk inside my house whenever the hell they want to damnit..Next time any of you people unlock or break into my house...I'm planning to call the Ra damn police officers if any of you come inside without my say so.."

I walked out of Yugi's/Pharaoh's house and walked to my house..Now those morons will no longer walk in on me on my bathing time..I made sure to lock the doors and I watched the weather channel and I fell asleep on the sofa. My kitty was curled up against me purring and my cell was turned off.

----

Please keep on reviewing.

---------

Please keep on reviewing.


	72. Day 23 Part 1

I can not believe that I have made 72 chapters...Man this is like the longest story I have every made!

------

-Day 23 only 7 days left-

-**Bakura View**-

Yes finally those assholes are leaving me, but then I smelled something cooking...Damnit all it is fucking Marik and why the hell is wearing that pink thing?

Marik smirked and said to me "Hello sweet heart."

I was pissed off and I yelled "Didn't that dumbass Malik tell you about what I said damnit?!"

Marik stated "He told me that I could come over."

I thought 'Damn you Malik.'

I stated "Well Malik wants you to be in jail."

Marik asked "Why would you say that Bakura?"

I muttered "Forget it moron."

I said in a louder voice "You have the honor of making me food."

Marik grinned and said "I will win you over with my cooking...Malik is crappy at making anything."

I thought 'Marik and Malik lie to each other...Now Marik is lying to me about Malik being a crappy cook..Fools.'

Marik was making strawberry pancakes, reminds me of the bath salts that Ryou gave me and of the strawberries that Malik tried to make me eat...Damn why does everyone think I like strawberries?

Hell even the Pharaoh thought I liked strawberries, but then again he can dense.

Well food is food and hopefully it is not poisoned or else I will not ever forgive Marik for ruining food.

Marik can be creepy and currently watching me eat...Well you are not going to eat my food and I hate it when people are staring.

I snapped "Marik quit fucking staring it is rude and the stare was not an evil one."

Then my cell ringed and damn it is that bloody Pharaoh.

I snapped "Bastard I'm trying to eat."

The Pharaoh repiled "Yugi is panicing and--"

I rolled my eyes and said "Well why not kiss him and make him go into shock...Heck you might even kill him and go for it...Ryou might be pissed, but he'll get over it...Wait tell Yugi a lie so shocking that it will piss him off."

The Pharaoh yelled "Yugi, The Tomb Robber abuses poor Ryou!"

That fucking lying bastard and I'm feeling pissed off. After all why the heck would I abuse Ryou since he looks so much like me...That would be like abusing myself and that is not cool plus I'm trying to make Ryou evil not suicidal. Okay I really want to kill that Pharaoh and that lie is totally untrue and a bunch of bullshit!

I yelled "Pharaoh why the hell would I abuse someone that looks like me! Your such a complete moron! I fucking hate you bitch!"

The Pharaoh just stated "Well it pissed of Yugi plus it was a lie...I know you wouldn't ever abuse someone that looks like you..Your too damn vain..Oh crap--"

Looks like someone hanged up on me and I think Yugi heard what the Pharaoh said to me.

Marik stated "Now that drama is over...Eat the damn pancakes."

I snickered and said "Yes mother."

Marik cringed and I smirked. It looks like Marik didn't like being called that and I eat the pancakes.

After I was done with the pancakes and I decided to be semi nice.

I stated "Marik you could never ever be my mother..Your too male looking and pyscho looking. Malik looks sort of girly and I do not think of him as a mother."

Marik muttered "Thank Ra."

I said to him "You can go now and you can make me lunch later."

Marik grinned and said "Like a date."

Marik ran off before I could say anything, but hey that means that I do not have to cook. I feed/water my Kitty and I turned on my Tv to watch some so called scary movies.

---------

Please review and I'll update even faster. Thank You!


	73. Day 23 Part 2

This chapter is in Bakura's View.

------

That Marik is so damn dumb at times and I just want free food! It is almost lunch time and the door bell ringed.I walked to the door and opened it to see Marik.

I sneered "What the hell are those roses for Marik?"

Marik smirked and said "For you my beloved thorny rose."

I gagged and repiled "I don't want roses and this is not a date."

Marik rolled his eyes and stated "Sure Bakura whatever you say."

I stated "I want food and that is all."

Marik decided to drag me to some place for us to eat at and I do not care as along as I get my food. I ordered some food and then some chick taking our order just giggled at us. What the heck is so damn funny?

Marik smirked and said quietly to me "That chick taking our order thinks we are an item."

I blinked and asked "What the hell? We are not toys and we are not items."

Marik sighs and said to me "She thinks that we are together as in uh dating..As in being sex partners."

I'm pissed and I will scream. There is no kids in this place nor babies, but who cares.

I yelled loudly "Me and this guy are not fucking each other! This is not a date! I just wanted free food and no we are not an 'Item'! I really hate this guy right now!"

Marik decided to try and shut me up by kissing me on the lips. I pushed him away harshly, Marik landed on his ass and I walked away then I slammed the doors opened.

Marik was trying to follow me and he shouted "Damnit Bakura I'm sorry!"

Yeah right he is not sorry and I hate it when other people kiss me. Then I saw Yugi, Ryou and the Pharaoh walking. I hope they don't see me, but I know that they can hear that loud mouth Marik.

Damn they saw me and the Pharaoh walked towards me.

The Pharaoh said to me "Tomb Robber I'm sorry for lying and saying that you abuse Ryou."

I repiled "I don't care what bullshit you say you fuc--"

Then Marik asked "Is this why you ran?"

I yelled loudly "Hell no! I don't want this dumbass nor do I want you!"

People were watching us and one person yelled "You go girl! We don't need any man!"

I'm not a girl, I'm pissed, but I can't kill anyone right now.

I yelled "I'm not a girl!"

The Pharaoh was laughing at me and I decided to walk away. Then Marik tried to follow me, but I lost him. I walked to my house and I ate popcorn & soda. I watched those so called chick flicks and just rolled my eyes. I had made sure to lock my doors plus block the door way, I had my cell off and starting to feel a little bored. I turned on my cell to find 100 messages all from Marik and I didn't bother to listen to them all. I turned it back off and yawned. My Kitty was sleeping at the end of my bed and I fell asleep. I have been doing this lately, but hey I can not really think of anything else right now.

---------

Please Review and I'll update faster.


	74. Day 24

I hope that you will enjoy this chapter everyone!

-----

-Day 24 only 6 days left-

-Marik's View-

Somehow I screwed up and Malik told me that I fucked up. Damn I was so close, but I guess that I shouldn't have kissed him. Malik's sister had told me DON'T KISS THE PERSON ON THE FIRST DATE. I guess that I should of listened, but oh well. Bakura is most likely ploting my death right now. Note to self do not trust anything that Bakura gives me for it might be poisoned.

**-Bakura View-**

Today I shall plot the death of Marik and Malik is here with me. Malik is the one writing it all down,

but then I shall burn the paper.

Malik stated "Marik was the one being evil and that pissed you off."

I repiled "Of course I'm suppose to be the one being evil. I know that if I kissed you or Marik or friendship freak it would equal not evil."

Malik nodded and said to me "Yeah, but I think there should be a time and place."

I snapped "There is no such thing as that damnit."

I decided to kick Malik out and I wrote until it was 7:35PM. The list was very very very long and I fell asleep on it. I will be ten times as evil and I'm very creative.

-----

Please Review and sorry for the short chapter.


	75. Day 25 Part 1

I hope that you will enjoy this chapter everyone!

-----

-Day 25 only 5 days left-

-**Bakura View**-

Someone was ringing my door bell and I looked at my cell it was 5:00AM. Damn I was hoping that they would leave me alone, but I guess that they just can't take a hint.

I opened it up and I saw the Pharaoh, Yugi and oh Ra save me..It was the friendship freak and she talks about friends all the damn time.

I glared at the Pharaoh and he just smirked at me. Damn you it was most likely your idea and then the shrimp smiled.

I sighed and said "Go away you good son/daughter of a bitch."

The friendship freak AKA Tea said "Oh Bakura don't be that way, you seem sad and--"

I yelled "NO! I'm pissed off because it is fucking 5:01AM damnit!"

Yugi said "Yami said that you wanted to be cheered up."

I stated flatly "I like being bitter and pissed at Marik..Thank you very much and I plan to kill him..No one can steal a kiss from me and get away with it..Pay back will be a bitch."

The Pharaoh rolled his eyes at me and I yelled "Don't roll your Ra damn eyes at me!"

The Pharaoh stated "Tomb Robber you are one bitchy,twisted--"

I smirked and said to the Pharaoh "Why thank you for telling me this, but I think your daddy was more twisted."

The Pharaoh growled and said "Don't compare my father with you."

I repiled "Oh I'm not comparing, **but he was more twisted than even I**."

The Pharaoh was pissed and I'm feeling like my old self again. I feel evil once more and I laughed like a manic in my own house.

Yugi and Tea looked creeped out by my crazy laugh, but the Pharaoh just muttered "Let's just leave him and go before people start calling the police. Damn he sounds like he killed someone..."

Yugi, Tea and the Pharaoh left. I was still laughing like a manic, but then my cell ringed it was Ryou. I settled down and said "Ello You."

Ryou sighs and said "Oh shut up...Just because when you take off the R and get you doesn't mean that you can call me You."

I laughed and said "That is one dumb sentence since you are using you..It is kind of like calling yourself you. "

Ryou muttered "This is geting older than Ancient Egypt."

Malik says that I have mood swings, but he really shouldn't be talking. I feel like I could take over the world, but I think there are too many dumbasses with the same idea.

Ryou said to me "Yugi called me and he was creeped out by your laughter."

I stated "And this is why I laugh inside my house."

Ryou repiled "And this is why when you were with me and you were laughing...The people keep on calling the police because they thought you killed somebody."

I snapped "Why the hell would I laugh after I kill someone that would be a dead give away."

Ryou was quiet then said "No comment Bakura."

I said to Ryou "I'm going to get drunk and I'm going to not be somber..You drive me to drink."

Ryou snapped "More like the other way around."

I faked a gasp and said "Oh so this is why you screw around so much and getting drunk daily...It's not my fault..I know you don't drink, but you screw around with the so called good guys. You are tasteless."

Ryou hanged up on me and I smirked. Now what should I do today? I feel even more awake than ever and feeling so evil. I decided to heat up the left over strawberry pancake and I ate while smirking evily.

-----

Please Review and I'll keep on updating...Yep I have my eyes out for reviews and I usually update as soon as I get a review or two..I can not believe that this story is almost over.


	76. Day 25 Part 2

I hope that you will enjoy this chapter everyone!

-----

-**Bakura View**-

Okay Ryou had told me act normal, but heh I can act like a 'normal manic' or even a Pro Manic. Idea's are rushing to me and no one will stop me not even the Pharaoh. I can break Seto's fancy cars windows at night! I can spray paint the city and I can annoy the heck out of everyone. I'll sing my twisted songs at every corner, I'll scream so loud and I'll beat the crap out of the so called strong people. I'll post rumors online about the Pharaoh, Yugi and Tea. I felt so fired up and oh yeah I could also start fires at night. I'll be so fucking evil, but act like a normal manic!

Oh, but for now until night fall I'll be relaxing. I feel much better and I will not ever go to the good side! They would have to drag me kicking and scream plus thouring puches with my fists..Heck they would have to drug me with something. I'll make someone put my dark red gloves on my hands and I will not get caught after all I'm The King Of Thieves and Tomb Robber. The Pharaoh calls me shameless he's just pissed that I stole his family's treasure that is in there Tombs. Heh maybe I'm shameless, but I will not tell that to that Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh is so easy to insult and to get a reaction out of him. Hmm for now I shall watch the news on crimes and those crime shows with my Kitty until night fall.

-Ryou View-

I hope Bakura doesn't do anything crazy and that joke of the whole 'You' is getting old...Wait how old is Bakura? I'm not going to ask him that, but I could always ask Yugi to ask that question.

I guess my sentence about the You thing was silly, but then again that nickname You is silly too.

Bakura, Akura, Kura, Ura and Ra. Funny that Bakura's last two letters in his name is Ra and maybe I should point that out to him.

-----

Please Review and I'll keep on updating...Yep I have my eyes out for reviews and I usually update as soon as I get a review or two..I can not believe that this story is almost over. Sorry for the short chapter.


	77. Day 25 Part 3

I hope that you will enjoy this chapter everyone!

-----

-**Bakura View**-

Finally it is night time and time for all bad guys to be out and about. Ryou left me a message about how the last two letters of my name spell out Ra. I knew that already, but I doubt that the Pharaoh would notice.

I made Malik put the gloves on my hands and he made a comment so I kicked him out. I smirked and thought 'Time for a little Chaos.'

I covered myself with a red blanket as if it was a robe and stalked out of the house quietly. I used a hammer to bust the window's of Seto's cars then I high tailed it out of there. I spray painted the trains, cars, houses and buildings. I throw some toliet paper at Yugi's/Pharaoh's house, Tea's house, Marik's house and Joey's house for the heck of it all. I sneaked back home and I walked inside. I made sure not to laugh for that would be a total give away. I really can not wait until morning and yes I'm not dumb enough to put my name on there.

I wonder if anyone would know that it was me? Oh well I must as well rest up, but I made sure that my door was locked.

-----

Please Review and I'll keep on updating...Yep I have my eyes out for reviews and I usually update as soon as I get a review or two..I can not believe that this story is almost over. Sorry for the short chapter. The end of Day 25.


	78. Day 26 Part 1

I hope that you will enjoy this chapter everyone!

-----

-Day 26 only 4 days left-

-In the Morning-

_-Bakura View-_

I wonder how they feel right now? Cool my handy work made it on the news and they might blame it on Malik. I smirked and watched the News talking about it. My Kitty was watching the news with me.

-**Marik's View**-

I have a feeling that Bakura did this to my house and I just laughed. I saw the things that Bakura did, he spray painted almost all of the city red, he broke Seto's car window's, but guess what he didn't get caught. Imagine the bill? I know most likely he did this to the Pharaoh's house too.

-_Seto's View_-

I'm going to find out who did this to my car and I'm going to make them pay dearly.

-**Malik's View**-

I think this is why Kura made me put those gloves on him...Wait a minute..Damnit I might get blamed for this whole mess! Oh well I'll go through anything for Kura, but before I might be thrown into jail..I'm paying Kura a little visit.

-Yami's View-

Damnit why did that person spray paint my brand new car like a rainbow? I think it is all that damn Tomb Robber's fault. Yugi is making me clean up the yard and curse you Tomb Robber.

-**Joey View**-

Why would anyone spray paint my dog and then throw toilet paper at my house? I have a feeling that it was Seto.

-Tea's View-

Oh this must mean someone wants to be my friend and they couldn't tell me up front! Then again it might be a prank or a strange way of telling me 'I love you'. I read the big sign of I HATE YOU! I rolled my eyes and though 'The're in denial.'

-----

Please Review and I'll keep on updating...Yep I have my eyes out for reviews and I usually update as soon as I get a review or two...It can take about ten minutes..Anyway today I'm not busy..I can not believe that this story is almost over.


	79. Day 26 Part 2

I hope that you will enjoy this chapter everyone!

-----

-Day 26 only 4 days left-

-Malik's View-

I can black mail Kura into letting me make out with him! I'm so damn happy right and I ringed the door bell.

Kura said to me "Damnit you watched the news."

I nodded and then I smirked.

I said to him "I won't tell if you'll let me make out with you."

Kura rolled his eyes and said "If it makes you keep your mouth shut."

Today is my lucky day and I pushed Kura onto the bed. Kura looked unimpressed, My knee was on each side of Kura's hips, I smirked and Kura rolled his eyes. My lips were on his, My arm around his back, I managed to get my tongue in his mouth, my eyes were closed and I was in pure bliss.

After a few minutes I broke away panting and Kura just yawned at me. The kiss was one sided, but his mouth tasted like strawberries.

Kura stated "I ate strawberry pancakes that were made by Marik."

I grinned and said "Thanks for letting me put the gloves on your hand."

Kura muttered "I should of asked some dumbass who is in denial of everything in reality."

I stated "You should of ask Tea."

Kura repiled "Oh hell no."

Then Kura slapped me on the cheek and said to me "For using blackmail just to make out with me.."

Kura muttered something, but I couldn't hear what he said. I decided it is best to go now before Kura tries to kill me.

**-Bakura View-**

Damn that Malik he shall pay just like Marik will pay. Just like Tea, Yugi and the Pharaoh will pay.

I really hate them and I'm no longer in a happy mood. I'm in a pissed off mood and I just want to kill something.

This day can't get any worse, but little did I know that it will get worse.

-----

Please Review and I'll keep on updating...Yep I have my eyes out for reviews and I usually update as soon as I get a review or two...It can take about 20 minutes..Anyway today I'm not busy..I can not believe that this story is almost over.


	80. Day 26 Part 3

I hope that you will enjoy this chapter everyone!

-----

-**Bakura View**-

If Malik asked for me to screw him, Well I would rather go to jail than to screw him or be screwed.

Even I have my limits and I'm a bad guy. I decided to take a little walk around and see with my own eyes on how everyone reacted.

My day just got worse, The friendship freak has gone crazy thinking that someone WANTS to screw her and she is acting way worse than usuall. I could of sworn I wrote 'I hate you' in red bolded letters, but oh well I really hate her screaming voice. I should of brought earplugs and then my ears wouldn't hurt so much.

The Pharaoh looks more pissed than usuall and blamed it all on me. Yes I just had to paint his car in rainbow colors, but I just acted like I had no clue at all.

Seto is looking pissed and talking to the police officers. Joey didn't care at all that his dog is spray painted and Yugi looked sad, but I don't give a damn.

The people in the city looked ready to murder somebody as did the teens, but the kids & babies didn't care. I didn't smile nor smirk, but I decided to rent some games.

Afterwards I went home and played the games all night long until I fell asleep. I had a smirk on my face when I fell asleep.

-----

Please Review and I'll keep on updating...Yep I have my eyes out for reviews and I usually update as soon as I get a review or two...It can take about 20 minutes..Anyway today I'm not busy..I can not believe that this story is almost over. Sorry for the short chapter, but better than nothing.


	81. Day 27

I hope that you will enjoy this chapter everyone! I have been listening to What if Sanzo was one of us on youtube as I have been writing. I'm trying to finish this story before school starts up because when school starts up I'll have way less free time. Star Ocean Til The End Of Time and I had played that game, but I have not beat that game yet...

-----

-Day 27 only 3 days left-

-**Bakura View**-

I had fallen asleep when I was playing Star Ocean Til The End Of Time and there was so little blood that I fell asleep. I rubbed my eyes and I got up. I heard someone knocking and it was not loud knocking. I saw Ryou and I just rolled my eyes.

Ryou asked "Did you spray paint the city?"

I repiled "Of course not..Funny the Pharaoh blamed me for his car getting spray painted a rainbow color.."

Ryou muttered "I can not tell if your lying or not."

I stated "Yugi is very easy to know if he is trying to lie, but Pharaoh on the other hand can lie."

Ryou decided to walk away and I just closed the door. No matter how unbloody these games are I will beat them all and I could brag to Marik about it. Yep another full day of video games because I will have to give these back soon or else I will have to pay a fee.

I blocked my door and everything was locked up, but my cell ringed. Dang it is that Pharaoh again and I snapped "What the hell do you want moronic Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh did the werid ghost voice and said "I have came to get your dumbass tainted as heck soul."

I stated "My soul will not taste good."

The Pharaoh was about to say something, but I hanged up. I know why Marik plays video games it is because they are bad yeah badassed. I will not fall asleep this time and I will beat all of these games.

-----

Please Review and I'll keep on updating.


	82. Day 28 Part 1

I hope that you will enjoy this chapter everyone! I'm almost finished with this story and after I'm finished with this I plan to try and work on Being a jerk made me lose a boyfriend.

-----

-Day 28 only 2 days left-

-**Bakura View**-

Damn I feel so tired right now and I finally beat all of the games in your face Marik!

It was 1:00AM in the morning and I called Marik up.

Marik muttered "Dang Bakura what do you want."

I repiled "I beat all of the games and it only took me hmm two days."

Marik muttered "No fucking way."

I smirked and said "I'm King Of Video Games."

I hanged up my cell and fell asleep. Then I awoke at 11:35AM and I felt well rested.

I decided to return the rented Video games and I saw the Pharaoh.

I asked "Hey, Pharaoh where is your Master?"

The Pharaoh flipped me off and I smirked.

I stated "Oh so you fucked him...Wow never thought you would on top..So where is your bitch."

The Pharaoh looked ready to kill, but we are still in the renting video game store thing.

The Pharaoh growled and said "I'm not fucking Yugi you moron...Yugi looks like me."

I yawned and repiled "I highly doubt that would stop you if your horny."

I walked away singing "The Pharaoh loves guys, The Pharaoh can't get any and The Pharaoh is perverted getting hard from a porno."

The Pharaoh decided to yell "I hate Porno!"

The word Porno ecchoed and people stared at the Pharaoh. I decided to leave the store and I had a smirk on my face.

I decided to buy some strawberry ice cream and I started walking home, but then a Ra damn bird ate a part of my ice cream.

I yelled "Damn you Birdie I fucking hate you!"

That dumb bird eating my wonderful ice cream and that bird decided to shit in my hair...When I take over the world I'm going to kill that bird..I wished that I had a gun, but Ryou doesn't trust me with one. I walked home and I locked the door. I went inside the bathroom, I took off my clothes and I turned the hot water on for my shower. After I washed that shit from my hair I'm going to take a bath.

-----

Please Review and I'll keep on updating.


	83. Day 28 Part 2

I hope that you will enjoy this chapter everyone! I'm almost finished with this story and after I'm finished with this I plan to try and work on Being a jerk made me lose a boyfriend.

-----

-Day 28 only 2 days left-

-**Bakura View**-

I love bathing and playing with my scarlet red duck with no one around. I decided to look around the area and I heard a sneezing noise. I rolled my eyes and I found the source of the noise was from the towel's pile.

I know that it is Malik just by the sneeze and I decided to say "Hmm if someone saw me and thought it was a blessing to see me naked..I would have to cut something off and it would be painful."

I would not really cut it off for that would mean that I would have to touch it..I know Marik likes pain, but I'm not sure about Malik. Besides I would need someone to take the blame and it would be a waste too.

Malik decided to come out and he said to me "You look even more sexy without any clothes."

I throw a piece of soap at him and he walked out grinning. Damn why must people ruin my bath time and it is not cool.

I rised off, dried off and I got dressed. I walked out and into the living room.

I stated "Malik get out before I change my mind."

Malik decided to leave right away and he still had a grin..That peeping Malik and to think some people seem to that think he is sweet because of his looks..

I'm going to win this bet and no one will stop me. I decided to once again be lazy like Marik and have fun watching Tv.

**-Pharaoh's View-**

That damn Tomb Robber will fucking pay for what he said and now the staff at Rent A Game think that I'm peverted. Now some of those staff people think that I'm a easy fuck and a slut! I'm feeling pissed and I really hate that Tomb Robber! I will make him lose this freakin game and he would be a loser.

I do not want Yugi in a sexual way because he looks too much like me...The Tomb Robber might be so vain that he would screw someone that looks like himself...

I have a wonderful plan that will make him lose this game and I smirked to myself..I decided to do a manic laugh and people stared at me.

Someone muttered "What a werido."

I flipped them off and went back home to plot some more until I pass out.

-----

Please Review and I'll keep on updating. I'm currently hoping that I will finish this story tonight.


	84. Day 29 Part 1

I hope that you will enjoy this chapter everyone! I'm almost finished with this story and after I'm finished with this I plan to try and work on Being a jerk made me lose a boyfriend.

-----

-Day 29-

-**Bakura View**-

My question is why the hell won't people leave me alone whenever I decide to take a bath?

I may never know, but next time I'll look around first. The game is almost over now and let's see Ryou decided to be nice and has this day as the last day...So I will make it and no one will stop me!

Ryou is making me go to some party at Yugi's/Pharaoh's house and at least it is something to do. I'll crash the party and make things go all wrong.

I made sure not to have anything black on and I walked over to Ryou's house. Then we walked to Yugi's/Pharaoh's house and the Pharaoh was grinning.. Who cares and why the heck is he acting nice?

Ryou muttered "Don't act like an asshole Bakura."

I faked a smile and said in a girly voice "Hi sweeties."

The Pharaoh cringed at the girly voice and Tea said "Cool your finally letting your real self out."

What the heck?

I sneered "Shut up and I hate you all..Ryou forced me to come to this lame ass party."

Yugi looked upset, Ryou glared at me and the Pharaoh looked pissed...Tea went on about how friends should treat friends..

I rolled my eyes and asked "Is there any kind of drink that I can get drunk with?"

Then all of us went inside the house and maybe I can forget this ever happened.

-Pharaoh's View-

Heh that Tomb Robber is going down and he is going to lose.

-----

Please Review and I'll keep on updating. I'm currently hoping that I will finish this story and sadly the next chapter is the end.


	85. Day 29 and The End

I hope that you will enjoy this chapter everyone! Thank You For Reviewing and I can't believe that I now have 85 chapters!

-----

-Pharaoh's View-

Heh that Tomb Robber is going down and he is going to lose. My plan is to thour black paint onto the Tomb Robber's clothing and Ryou had said no black colors. I know who painted my car a rainbow color it was that damn Tomb Robber and I'm still bitter about it. The Tomb Robber will not be happy at all, but who cares?

**-Third Power-**

**Everyone in Yugi's/Pharaoh's house were just talking and Bakura was bored out of his mind just staring off into space secertly praying the party will end soon. Yami lied and said he had to go take a piss, but what he really was doing was bringing the black paint. Yami smirked and sneaked up behind Bakura (He was sitting on the sofa) and dumped black paint all over him. **

**Bakura screamed bloody murder and Ryou stated to him "Uh,Bakura you just lost the game."**

**Well Bakura was not the only one pissed off for Yugi was also mad at Yami for getting black paint all over the sofa.**

**Bakura knew that he will be forced to hug Yami, but then he smirked when he thought of something. Yami felt like slapping himself and Bakura clothes that have paint on it was still wet. Yami tried to run for it, but ****Bakura caught Yami, He hugged Yami so tight that Yami couldn't get enough oxgen and he totally ruined Yami's best leather clothing with wet paint while lying about how much he admired him. In the end Yugi and Ryou had to make Bakura let go or else Yami would of died.**

**Yami yelled at Bakura "You could of fucking killed me!"**

**Bakura yelled at Yami loudly "It would serve right you fucking asshole! Because of you I lost and I worked so damn hard to fucking win!"**

**Yami was upset about his ruined leather clothing and mentally cursing himself and the Tomb Robber.**

**Yugi was upset that Yami ruined his sofa with black paint and Ryou was happy that Bakura lost.**

**Tea was saying about how friends show their love by dumping paint on each other and Bakura grabbed the paint bucket and put it over her head then sneered "No it shows how much I hate you all...Let your clothing be ruined forever."**

**Yugi noticed that the floor was covered with paint and Yami knew that later on when everyone is gone that is when Yugi will yell. Ryou and Tea stayed to help clean up, but Bakura didn't bother.**

**Bakura decided to punch the Pharaoh and the two of them fought until morning...No body won and both were in trouble.**

**Ryou decided to take Bakura home and asked him "Bakura, Wanna make another bet?"**

**Bakura glared and stated "This time I will fucking win. If the Pharaoh screws this one up for me I'm going to murder him in cold blood."**

**Ryou smirked and said to Bakura "Oh you won't like this one bit Bakura. You will have to be nice for a whole week."**

-----

Please Review and I hope that you have enjoyed this story! The next part to this is Being Nice Made Me Die Inside and yes that story was finished first before this one... The next part to Being Nice Made Me Die Inside is Being a jerk made me lose a boyfriend (That one is not finished and not even close to finished). Please let me know what you thought of the ending!


	86. Bakura's Reaction

Bakura yelled "I have to be nice for a whole fucking week!"

Ryou grinned and repiled "Yep and it is going to suck for you because you can not be an asshole. That will be hard for you and I will win again."

Bakura sneered "That was all the damn Pharaoh's fault and you know it. I will not lose and I will fucking win. I will make you suffer and make the Pharaoh suffer plus that damn Shrimp Yugi."

Ryou rolled his eyes and stated "Being nice means no cussing at all plus being nice."

Bakura yelled "Damnit! I might become like you and become a total pansy! I hate you Ryou! I hope Yugi dumps your ass! I hope you two break up! I wish you unhappiness and I hate you almost as much as I hate the Pharaoh which is saying a lot!"

Ryou smiled and said to Bakura "Enjoy your cussing now because soon you will have to be kind."

Bakura muttered "Go to hell and burn."

Ryou repiled "That is you because unlike you I'm not a complete evil son of a bitch."

The End

Next Part IS Being Nice Made Me Die Inside


End file.
